My Final Goodbye
by Shadow Pip Jinx
Summary: Hope Hart (OC), a wrestling fan going in a downwards spiral after she lost three people close to her. Can her best friends Erin and Drew, with the help of Edge, Christian, The Shield, AJ Lee, CM Punk and her adoptive parents Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, help her get through it. Will she find her happy ending? or will all their work all be for nothing? (rewrite of My Final Goodbye)
1. Nightmare Of The Past

**Hey guys this is a better version of My Final goodbye, I decided to rewrite it, as the last was basically another version of You're Still With Me. Anyway this one is a bit better. Happy reading and enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated. **  
><span>

**Nightmare One**

I'm at the WWF waiting for a particular match on the titration appeared a promo of the match between The Blue Blazer and The Godfather, when suddenly I heard someone above me screaming in horror. I followed my natural instincts and looked up on when I did I wished I hadn't. I saw The Blue Blazer Owen Hart falling, then he landed chest first on the top rope just inches from one of the top turn buckles, after that he was catapulted back in the ring, he tried to get up just after but fell back, motionless and pale, he was attended to by medical staff in the arena and rushed to the nearest hospital, I was later informed by Jeff Jarrett that he was pronounced dead upon arrival, my whole world had shattered.

**End of Nightmare **

Hope suddenly jerked awake, covered in cold sweat from the nightmare that she had just had about an event that took place fifteen years before, when she was ten years old, the night she witnessed the death of Owen "The Rocket" Hart. She looked at the clock to see was only 3:25am. When Hope turned around she could have sworn she saw Owen standing there looking at her. Just like he does every-time she has this particular nightmare. She smiled at him wondering if he was just a figment of her imagination due to tiredness or if he really was there.

Hope got up and walked into her little on-sweet bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face trying to wake herself up a little bit. When she looked into the mirror she saw Owen again looking at her with worry and sadness but this time he wasn't alone, on his left side was The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith and on his right stood The Loose Cannon Brain Pillman, like Owen they looked on sad and worried. Hope turned around to look at them, but they weren't there she just sighed trying to hold back her tears.

"Why me, why are the haunting me, I miss them more than anything but it doesn't explain why I can see them all the time" thought Hope, as she sat on her bed and looked at her favourite photo album, the black leather one with a broken spine, on the front it said Memories that will last forever, she opened the album and read the quotes inside.

_Memories is what we will leave behind, Memories are what people will remember, Memories is where we will live forever. _Read Hope a quote she wrote when she was ten years old, she smiled at the memories she had then, when all of her loved ones were alive when death didn't mean anything to her.

"Yeah, my memories are where you guys really live forever now, I miss you, all of you, some day I will see all of you again" she whispered as she let her tears fall freely remembering all the times where she was younger and where they were alive. She looked to the next quote

_Time is something we should treasure, not just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, my friends and with fans that become like family like sweet little Hope – Davey Boy Smith. _Hope remembered when Davey wrote the quote, he wrote it on her birthday her tenth birthday just months before Owen died.

_There are some-things in this world, that can't be explain, and some-things that don't need an explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet, no matter what Thirteenth Hart these memories are for you to cherish forever – Owen Hart. _She placed her hand over the quote knowing what was said is true, but her memories of her past her her when she remembered the person who wrote the quote was now dead and no longer with her, her big brother Owen.

_Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to, just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chance to shine, be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will always be watching no matter what time of day it is or where we are – Brian Pillman SR. _Hope suddenly began to cry at knowing the only way she would cross paths with Brian, Owen or Davey again unless it would be in death.

**Nightmare Two **

_It was 2002, I was sitting at home, watching the wrestling, and waiting for my dad to come home from work, he phoned up and sounded really stressed when he did, almost like he was hoping I didn't answer the phone, on that day I wish I hadn't and let my mum answer her phone. _

_Phone Rings_

"_Hello" I said with curiosity while trying to concentrate on what he was saying, although I must admit that was rather hard to do when your watching The Brothers of Destruction practically destroy The Dudley Boys. I was also wondering who it was as the caller ID didn't show up. It just rang. _

"_Hey sweetie, I have just got a phone call from Bret, telling me something, but it isn't good, so I'm in my way home right now okay" my dad said, he really sounded distressed and the fact Bret had personally called him made it even worse, the last time Bret personally called was when she witnessed Owen's death, he made sure she was okay and even came over to help her get through the aftermath. _

"_Okay dad, I'm just going to go and unlock the door for you" I replied before I heard the buzzing tone on the other end of the phone signalling that my dad had hung up to get in his car. I put the phone down and went to unlock the door as I was unlocking it I was getting rather curious as to what Bret had phone about and afraid at the same-time. After I had unlocked the door I went back to watching to the wrestling. _

_Just a few moments late my dad walked in and shouted my name, I came out to him from the living room, and hugged him, he took me back into the living room and sat me down he had a concerned look on his face, the same-one he had the night I lost Owen and Davey. _

"_What, what is it?, What's happened?" I asked with tears starting to well in my eyes, I knew something was up by the way he looked at me and the way he was hesitation to tell me what has happened, I knew it was something bad and that it must have happened to someone else that I loved. _

"_Well, as you know sweetie, Bret called me earlier on, and he gave me some bad news and the job of telling you" my dad said he took a deep breath and looked at me, as if he was trying to find the right words to use without breaking my heart even more than it already was "The British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith, he pasted away yesterday, I'm so sorry" he suddenly added, I was frozen in shock for about five maybe ten minutes, before I burst into never ending tears as I felt what was left of my heart shatter. My dad hugged me tightly shortly joined by my mother, my dad whispered something else to me as if it was a last tempt to try and cheer me up, it did a little bit, but it was still heart breaking finding out that Davey Boy Smith had died. _

**E**nd of Nightmare Two

Hope jumped up again realising it was just a memory about the day she found out she lost Davey Boy Smith, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock once again. She noticed a ghostly figure standing there, she slowly looked up to see it was Davey Boy, still looking sad at her, as he had done earlier that night. Hope looked back at the clock to see if only half an hour later, from when she last woke up, she looked around the room to see if Owen and Brian were there as well, She once again seen Owen standing at the end of her bed, but this time no Brian. When Hope looked around Davey Boy had gone. Only Owen remained behind watching over her like he was her personal guardian angel.

As Hope started to go back off to sleep, she heard his whispering voice, Owen's voice. He whispered six, words she thought she would never hear him say again, but they were also the words that remind her of past memories and a promise that she had forgotten.

"We still love you Hope forever" was what Owen had whispered to her, she looked around to look at him with tears once again in her eyes, not understanding after fifteen years why he would say the words that brought all her painful memories flooding back.

"Why me?, Why did you three decide to haunt me?" she asked, after fighting back the painful memories and her tears caused by remembering them, she looked around the room and noticed something was out of place on her wall of memories, there was a picture missing, she went over to see which it was, followed by the ghostly figure of Owen.

"You never said a proper goodbye to us" Owen whispered in reply, as he pointed down to the picture of Erin, Drew, Edge, Christian and herself, as a group when she returned to the world wrestling as her music personal, none of them had recognised who she was, which she had found funny, she picked the photo up and put it back on the wall with all her other photo, letters, poems, song lyrics, and memorabilia of the past. Hope went back to bed to try and get a little more sleep.

**Nightmare three**

_I was at a live PPV Event, Bad Blood: In Your House, I was waiting for the match between Goldust and The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman. It was a match I was looking forward to because I got to see one of my favourite wrestlers in action again. I knew something was wrong when Bret, Owen, Davey and Jim came out looking upset but determined about something. _

"_Ladies and Gentle, fans of Brian Pillman, we're sorry but the match that should happen now won't happen" said Bret looking around the crowd, when he spotted me he smiled a sad smile, like he was afraid of my reaction at what they had to say._

"_You may have noticed one of our team mates Flyin' Brian Pillman is missing, we are so sorry to tell you that Brain had passed away" said Owen, looking at Bret with tears in his eyes, Bret pointed into the crowd at me, the other three followed to where he was pointing to see me and my dad. Owen came over to where we were causing chaos as he took me and my dad backstage with him and the rest of the Hart Foundation, Where I burst into tears with Owen and Bret being big brothers hugged me tightly trying to calm me down, as they had never seen me like this, this was the first time my heart had been broken. _

**End of nightmare three **

Hope woke up again but this time with tears streaming down her face and to notice Brian standing over near the wall of memories, she went and stood next to him looking over the wall. He pointed to a ticket, noticing it was for a rock concert for a singer called Dark Angel, when she was at the same arena where Wrestlemaina was held in Toronto. She smiled at the memory of being there, while also keeping a very important secret. When he disappeared, she couldn't get back to sleep so she went down stairs and looked up when WWE would be back in Canada, so she could join them once again and go back to her roots.


	2. Surprise In The Park

The next morning Hope was going out with her best friends Drew Copeland Edge's younger sister, and Christian's girlfriend and Erin Sambell. Both of them were aware what she was going through and have spent their time trying to help her get through it, today was going to be no different , today they were going to the shopping mall, and then they were going to the park where they first met each other and become life long friends. When they were there they would be meeting up with Edge and Christian and four co-workers of their choice, bull of that was surprise for Hope as they wanted to give her something to look forward to other than hanging out with them.

There was a bang on Hope's front door, she smiled as she knew from the constant bangs that Drew was one of the people on the other end and that there was a good chance Erin was with her. She smiled when she opened the door putting on her mask to hide her tears, seeing her two best friends standing there smiling back her, Hope stepped aside and let them in.

"How was your night my super hot rock chick?" said Drew, laughing a bit at the look of her friends faces, soon enough Hope and Erin started to laugh as well, as one thing that always brightened their day was Drew's bubbly personality. The three friends or as they knew as Pip, Zip and Chip as other called them, they smiled at each other and then turned to Hope waiting for her answer.

"You saw them again didn't you?" said Erin looking at her as she saw tears starting to stream down Hope face's both of her friends went over to hug her and try and comfort, as best as they could. Hope hugged Erin and Drew tightly being thankful that they were there for her.

"Owen ….. He spoke to me …. He said they were haunting me because …... I … I ….I never said a proper goodbye to them" Hope said in between her sobs and tears, Erin and Drew stayed silent for a few more minutes knowing that she wasn't finished. "He said words that reminded me of painful memories … He said ….. We still love you …... Hope Forever, I don't know what to do now" Hope said, make tears appear in Erin and Drew's eyes and them hug her more than they did before. They only wished they could help her through this more than were doing at the moment. "Come on guys don't we have a day planned" said Hope startling her friends and wiping away her tears trying to put on a happy face as best as she could for them.

At the shopping mall they went to all different shops, they went to New Look and House of Frazer for Drew, Top Shop and Bank for Erin and for Hope they went to Blue Banana and Hot Topics, they saw different adverts including one dedicated to Dark Angel asking them to return to the world of music, they also noticed Dark Angels Album Noir Whispers is still in the top ten most listen to albums. They smiled as they walked out of the shop and back to Hope's

When they got back to Hope's house, Drew said she wanted to go to the park, where the three first met, she said that herself and Erin had arranged a surprise for Hope there and they had to be there in about twenty minutes, Hope, smiled at her friends and agreed to go, as there was happy memories there, ones that she always loved to remember.

When they got to the park, Hope couldn't believe who was there waiting there for her. She literately jumped of the car and ran towards the group of five, although she only knew two of them, she hugged the two she did know and help them shock the other three.

"Hey Hope, It's good to see you again" said Edge as he hugged her, he picked her up and spinning her in circles, when he put her down, she went and hugged Christian, who had a big smile on his face as it had been a while seen his girlfriend's rock-star best friend.

"Hey How's the rock-star of the group doing?" asked Christian kissing her on the cheek before letting her go and then looking at Edge before turning to face their three co-workers who were standing there total shocked at what had just happened.

"Do you two know this hot chick?" said Dean looking at Hope, wondering who she was, she smiled at him and the two each side of him before being finally joined by Erin and Drew. Dean and the other smiled as they already knew Erin and Drew.

"Yes, Dean Ambrose, they do know who, Miss Rock Chick here is" said Drew bouncing all over the place, making everyone laugh, she smiled innocently at her brother Edge and at Christian before jumping in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, this is the rock chick of out little group, Hope Hart and trust us she has had a past with WWE and with the world of rock music, and we're sure all three of you will get along with her" said Erin informing them on who the girl with pure black hair and blue/grey eyes was. Hope smiled at them and shook each of their hands.

"How have you had a history with WWE and the music world, your not much younger than we are and we have been in WWE just over two years?" asked Seth, with curiosity and hope that she wasn't just a big fan that has met every major superstar or diva in the business.

"I was always around backstage, with the Hart Foundation when I was younger, I even got to accompany them to the ring for their matches, Bret and Owen nicknamed me the Thirteenth Hart. And for the music bit, I have released several albums in the rock world, under my stage name, but I stopped a while ago" explained Hope surprising every member of The Shield.

"Yeah Bret and Owen even went as far as calling her their little sister, as she was always there and hanging around backstage, if I remember rightly she even appeared at the Raw is Owen, the night they did to remember him, after that she hasn't appeared in WWE" said Edge, helping them with a little more information, they were more surprised that she got so close to some legends of wrestling.

"Wow, you certainly had a hell of a life so far, being named Thirteenth Hart foe an obvious reasons and being a rock star at one point. Which if you don't mind me asking what was your stage name?" asked Roman amazed that this was the girl that he had heard so much about from Edge and Christian on the flight there.

"I can't tell you that, as I might return to it one day" answered Hope, making them wonder even more, she smiled at them before running towards the empty park with Erin, Drew and Christian, Christian shouted for help as he was with three girls on his own, he was joined by Edge and Seth. Where as Roman and Dean looked at each other thinking the same-thing, Seth was falling hard and fast for Hope.


	3. Truth Of Quotes

Once they were finished in the park, they all headed back to Hope's house, since it was a Saturday and they always catch up on their missed TV programs on Saturdays when they are together again as a group. As they walked back to Hope's they talked about all sorts of things. That was until Hope tripped over something she landed on the floor down, making all of the others worried, until Edge turned her over to check she was okay and noticed she was laughing at her own misfortune.

"Are you okay Hope?" asked Christian starting to laugh with the rest of the group just because Hope was making them laugh, she nodded while trying to get up off the floor. Drew and Erin helped her up while hugging her, when Drew finally noticed something.

"Edge, I though you said you were bringing four co-workers?" asked Drew noticing there were only three of them, instead of four like her older brother had said. He turned to smile at Christian, while The Shield looked totally confused, as they had done quite a bit during the first few hours of their trip.

"There is four, Roman, Seth, Dean and Christian" said Edge pointing out there were four while hoping they didn't catch him out, as they would have normally done by now. Hope, Erin and Drew, all looked at each other with the same look in their eyes as Hop did when she played pranks on people when she was younger.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, Christian doesn't count, he lives with Drew" said Erin catching Edge of guard and also informing The Shield that Christian lived with Edge's little sister, Edge looked at Christian and sighed knowing the girls weren't going to be easy to catch out. Roman, Seth and Dean didn't know what else to do but laugh at how the girls were catching the legendary E&C out at every turn.

"Okay, okay, we give in, the other is someone very familiar to Hope, and they are waiting at Hope's at the moment, they sent me and Edge a text when they got there ten minutes ago" said Christian, knowing there was no point arguing with Hope, Erin and Drew as they would win no matter what time of year it was.

After five minutes of walking they finally arrived at Hope's front door, all three girls were shocked to see who the fourth co-worker was, it was the Straight Edge Superstar, The Best In The World, CM Punk. Each of the boys show respect to him as Hope opened the door to let them in, once they were she informed Punk and The Shield where everything was.

"Okay for those who don't know, the kitchen is at the back, the living room is to the right, to the left is my office and the down stairs bathroom, upstairs is the second of the bathrooms and five bedrooms" said Hope informing them where everything is.

"Oh Punk, this is Hope, she is the owner of this place, the prankster and the rock star of the group, over there is Erin, she is the creative one and researcher of the group, and this here is Drew, Edge's little sister and my girlfriend" said Christian filling punk in on who the girls were so he wasn't so confused.

During their time there, they talked about everything, including the possibility of being haunted by the people you loved, Edge was talking when Hope looked to left towards the blood red feature wall of the living room, her smile had faded and tears appeared in her eyes as she noticed Owen looking at her but he was also smiling.

"Hey you okay?" asked Seth who was sitting between Hope and Punk, he noticed that she wasn't paying attention and her smile had been replaced by tears "Hey guys, err Hope is crying" said Seth the others turned to her straight away and stopped talking.

"On Jesus, sorry Hope, we should have known better, considering everything you're going through" said Edge with sympathy that he had made one of his friends suddenly cry like that. Hope only nodded and tried her hardest to smile, but not convincing anyone not even herself.

"Do you mind if we ask what you're going through" asked Punk seemly one of the worriest out of the bunch that were there, Hope turned and nodded, taking a deep breath while wiping her tears away, she looked over to where she had seen Owen and then turned back to the people who she would explain her situation to.

"This is going to sound really strange, but since I was twelve going on thirteen I have been haunted by three of my favourite wrestlers, ones that were like family to me" said Hope beginning to cry, she put her head down, letting the tears fall freely, Seth not being able to stand seeing a girl cry followed his natural instincts and pulled her towards him to hug her while she cried.

"Hope used to be around WWE a lot, when she was younger, on one of her birthdays her dad arranged for a her to meet The Hart Foundation, Bret and Owen came really close to her and thought as her as their little sister, she was there when they announced that Brian Pillman had passed on, Bret phoned her dad when Davey Boy Smith died and She literately witnessed Owen's Death" said Christian hugging Drew, knowing her heart was breaking seeing her friend like this.

"She was always backstage, and was also able to escort them down to the ring for their matches, the last time she was seen in WWE was Raw is Owen, where she paid tribute to him and also did a heart breaking speech" said Edge looking over to Seth to see he still had hold of a crying Hope and that he was surprised at everything that she was going through..

"I see Owen more than any of them, Davey Boy and Brian only appear from time to time" said Katherine getting up and going upstairs, Roman and Punk looked totally shocked, Dean didn't seemed to believe a word that he had just heard about the ghost and Seth looked like his heart had just shattered. When Hope come back, she had hold of a photo album, the black leather one with the broke spine. "Here these are the pictures, of all times I spent with them as a child and a quote written by each member and myself" said Hope handing the photo album over to the one of the boys "Be careful with it please, it means a lot to me" added Hope.

They all looked through it, amazed at how many times she was backstage, with The Hart Foundation, there was pictures of her with every member of the Hart Foundation, being a bell ringer, guest commentator, ring announcer, dressed as a wrestler and in the ring with the Hart Foundation at In Your Horse Canadian Stampede. The when they turned to the back of the album where each of the quotes were.

"Memories are what we leave behind, Memories are what are remembered, Memories are where we will live forever, Memories will never die – Hope Hart" read Seth reading the full quote that Hope had written when she was younger, he smiled and once again hugged her, while passing the album on to Roman.

"Gone are the days of summer, something I will never will want to change, and why would I want? Just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chances to shine and be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will be watching no matter what time of day it is or where we are – Brian Pillman SR" read Roman, with tears appearing in his eyes at what he had just read out loud and what he had heard.

"It's not who we are that matters, it's what we do, we could try and change the world or just simply be there for someone, be a role model, an older sibling, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, just remember the hardest decisions in life are the ones that count – Jim Neidhart" read Christian thinking what he had just read was true, he smiled down at Drew who was sitting in his lap and then at Erin who was with Roman and Hope who was with Seth.

"Time is something we should treasure, not something to just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, friends and with fans that become like family like sweet little Hope – Davey Boy Smith" said Dean as he read out the quote that Davey Boy Smith had written over a decade before.

"Follow your dreams with passion, and you will find what you are looking for, follow then with love for what your doing and your questions will be answered. By being yourself and not who others want you to be, is the best way to follow the path you have chosen, just be there for the people you live when they need you, and be a role model while fulfilling your dreams and you wont have any regrets – Bret Hart" read Edge, being the first one to notice that Hope had given up on her dreams of becoming a rock-star because she no one to be there for when they need it, he looked at Hope with tears in his eyes before smiling a sad smile and handing the album over to CM Punk.

"There are some-things in this world that can't be explained and some-things that don't need explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet no matter what Thirteen Hart these memories are for you to cherish forever – Owen Hart" read CM Punk reading the last of the quotes in the album, as he passed it back to its owner, Edge whispered something to his friends only hoping that they could help on his new mission.


	4. Edge's Plan

The next day the group met up at Hope's, Edge had gone back to Drew's with Erin, Christian and Drew, where as CM Punk, Roman, Dean and Seth stayed at Hope's in her spare bedrooms, Dean had been asking questions about Erin most of the night, Edge on the other hand had been coming up with a plan to get Hope to follow her dreams once again, he had stayed up most of the night and even phone a few people very close to her and arranged a plan with them, lucky for him the all agreed to the idea.

Once the remaining four got to Hope's house, drew did her normal knock on the door. Hope smiled when she opened the door and hugged all of them, before letting them go into the kitchen to get something to eat with the others that stayed with her. Edge asked to speak with his co-workers in private for a few minutes, Hope nodded and pointed to her study just up the hall from the kitchen.

"Seth, I've noticed that you are getting close to Hope, so I was wondering if you and the three of you would help me out with a plan I have to get Hope to follow her dreams again" said Edge looking at the four of them, he would do anything it took to get Hope to do the one thing that she enjoyed the most, and the one thing she had given up on because she had no one to support, with her dad working for some top secret company, her mother the CEO her dads company, Edge and Christian away with WWE, Drew and Erin at work most of the time. Edge looked around the office noticing she still had things that reminded her of what she did, there were concert tickets on the wall along with some song lyrics and poems.

"Well, she is hot and sweet she let all four of us stay here, what the plan?" asked Seth looking at Edge and hoping he wouldn't flip out at him for falling for Hope, while he waited he looked around the room and noticed Edge looking at a picture above the desk, Seth, Punk, Roman and Dean all joined him in looking at it. Edge had completely forgotten that picture being taken, but found it amusing that she hung it in her study. The picture was taken by Jeff Hardy when they were all in WWE, Hope was under her stage name back then, she was in the middle, with Edge and Erin to her life and Christian and Drew to her right, all smiling and Hope with most of her face covered, to hide her identity.

"Hope, was a rock-star, but she gave up on it a few years ago when everything that's going on got to munch for her to handle, and the fact no one was around for her to help if they needed it, she an only adopted child. So I was thinking of helping her realise she does have people that need her help, we do, and you four, even if we aren't related to her by blood" said Edge he smiled at the four of them hoping they would agree,

"I'm in, who was she in the music world? And are we the only ones helping her" asked Punk, Edge pointed to another picture on the wall in the office one with Hope and Bret "Hit-man" Hart take a few years before, all four in the room, looked total gob-smacked that Bret Hart was going to be helping them.

"We're in" said Roman, volunteering himself and Dean for the task, "When will the plan be put in motion so all of us could be ready and all" asked Roman well Dean was stood there in total disbelief that he had been roped in to helping Hope through Roman, but he thought if Erin was helping then it would be a good way to impress her.

"Bret will meet us in the next city we are going to, all three girls are coming with us and Hope ticket has been paid for in advance by her dad, who was arrange pretty much everything, including have a parcel sent to one city and letter for her sent to each one, I may need you help quite a bit in Kansas" said Edge informing them of what was happening.

"Okay sounds interesting?" replied Dean speaking for the first time, while finding interesting, for the reason Edge would need their help more in Kansas City than any other venue on the tour. But agreed to it none the less.

"She hasn't been to Kansas City in fifteen years, and the arena we are in is the same one where the accident happened, and probably the main reason she finds in hard to let go of the past. She hasn't been there since May 23rd !999, the day of Over The Edge. The day she witnessed Owen Hart fall from the rafters" said Edge informing them of why she hadn't been there for over 15 years.

"Jesus Christ" said Seth speaking his mind, "Now wonder she like this, and you said Owen was one of them that was like an older brother to her, she witness what happened to him Oh my god" added Seth now only understanding along with Dean, Roman and Punk why she was really like this.

"I will tell you her stage name only if you promise me you will never tell another living soul until she is ready for people to find out" said Edge making them promise by doing the wrestler handshake that they all knew and would never break. After they had done that Edge whispered to them what her stage name was, all of them once again had the look of disbelief on their faces mixed with shock.

After that all four of them return to the kitchen and their seats at the table, Roman next to Christian, Dean next to Erin, Punk the opposite side of the table to Drew and Seth next to Hope, all of them tried to put a smile on hoping the girls of Christian wouldn't guess what they were up to, unknown to them, both Christian, Drew and Erin were in on the plan and were smiling at them.

"Edge what did you do to the four of them?" asked Hope, looking at each of them noticing there was a certain twinkle in their eye that wasn't there before they went into the study, Edge looked at her confused but also knew it wouldn't have took her that long to notice something different about them. "Before they went into the room with you, they were half a sleep still and didn't have a twinkle in their eyes like they do know" added Hope, she was rather good at noticing things when they suddenly changed.

"Okay I give, they agreed to help me with something, a surprise for you, since you have been a good friend to us and been here when either on of us have need you, and I told them who you are when you in rock chick mode, before you ask you parents already know and are in on it" said Edge replying to her question, he was surprised when she burst into laughter, but knew this was all part of the package that came with Hope.

**A Few Days Later **

It was time to go back to the WWE, and the girls were going with them, to travel with WWE for a while, they were going to San Antonio Texas for the live Raw show, Hope was all packed, when she looked around to find where she had put her writing pad, her sketch book. When she turned around she noticed Owen standing there with Davey Boy and Brian either side of him, they were smiling and nodded at her like they were proud of her for agreeing to go on this trip. Suddenly all three looked towards her bedroom door at that point Punk and The Shield walked in, Punk and Roman stopped in the tracks and just stared on in shock, Seth laughed nervously like he could believe what he was seeing and Dean, well he just screamed like a girl at the sight of the three of them. Hope couldn't help but laugh as Owen, Davey Boy and Brian disappeared.

After that all five of them went down stirs, The Shield joined Hope in her black Range Rover, Punk, Edge, Christian, Erin and Drew were all in the mini van, they all agreed to meet at the airport, so they could all be together when they got on the plane, they had become like a little family, in the small week that they had spent together.

At the airport Hope was just about to pay for her ticket, when the manager of the airport came up to her and handed her ticket over to her, telling the receptionist that the ticket had been paid for in advance, and the person who paid of the ticket gave him a picture of the person the ticket was meant for, and the person in the picture he was give was Hope.

As they all had their tickets has had put their cases in ready for their flight, once they had done that they all waited in the waiting area, to board their flight, Drew and Christian were talking to each other as they normally did, Edge was having a conversation with Dean and Punk, Roman was reading a book, where as Seth and Hope were listening to music, while Hope was also wondering who paid for her ticket in advance and what her friends had planned for her.

"Flight 1824 to San Antonio Texas is now boarding, Repeat flight 1824 to San Antonio Texas is now boarding" said a flight attendant, the announcement echoed through the entire area. The small group got up and headed to the plane and found their seats. Once they found where they ere sitting, they sat and got comfortable for the plane journey to Texas. Edge was Cena somewhere near the middle of the plane, Dean and Erin were together both of their pairs near the window each side of the plane. Hope was on the middle near the isle way, sat next to Seth, who was sat next to Punk, and Roman was at the other end of the four seats. The four were sat at the back of the plane. Hope and Seth had the same idea, sleep while listening to music, Roman was content of reading his book, while punk played with the IPad he had, Erin fell asleep on Dean who was happy with watching her sleep where as Cena and Edge were talking, and Drew was playing pranks of Christian.


	5. Forgotten Gifts

When the plane landed in Antonio Texas. Hope had fallen asleep on Seth's shoulder while listening to her music. Punk had ran around to Hope's side of the seat and lightly shook her in order to wake her up, when she awoke she smile and moved not realising Seth had fallen asleep using her as a pillow like she was using him as one. Seth awoke suddenly forgetting he was on the plane and not realising it had landed until Roman told him.

Once everyone was off of the plane, they went to the baggage deport to collect their suitcases, the girls were head of the boys rather excited to be following the WWE, and being backstage with some of the greatest superstars and divas. Erin and Drew were talking to each other when someone grabbed hold of Hope's arm, Hope getting a little scared turned around quickly to see who had grabbed hold of her, only to noticed that person had both of her suitcases. This person was wearing normal trainers with white socks, three-quarter length dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket, they had long dark brown hair that was turning grey with a pair of sun shades on.

"Bret" said Hope curiously as she wasn't entirely sure it was him as she hadn't seen him in a while, she smiled when he nodded in reply, from where she literately attacked him with hugs as she had seen him properly since 2002, when Davey Boy died and he came to visit her to try and cheer her up. Bret hugged back and when they released each other he looked her over and noticed how different she looked, she still had her long black hair, no longer with the trade mark pink streak down the right side, her blue eyes still stunning as ever and her pale skin contrasting the darkness of her hair.

"Hey, Thirteenth Hart, good to see you again and you have changed so much" said Bret happy to see the girl, a fan that had become like a little sister, even if there was a huge age gap, he was thankful that she had agreed to the trip with her friends and that he could see her again, even if he thought she looked rather weird without her pink streak, "I haven't seen any albums of yours for a few years, how is the music going?" asked Bret curiously to see why he hadn't seen any of her albums around in the music stores.

"Good to see you Bret and you have changed too" said Hope smiling widely at him and happy she was going back to who she was when she was younger, where everybody she loved were alive and where death didn't exist. "I have released a new album since I went on hiatus a few years ago to try and get through everything" added Hope, informing Bret of what had happened, as she wasn't sure he had received the letter that she had sent him, informing him of her decision.

"I know that's why I am here, and I'm taking you to the hotel as well as travelling with you to the next stop after San Antonio, I will be with you for every venue, until the trip with Edge and Christian is over and I'm aware you have been travelling with CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Edge got in contact, he told me everything" said Bret informing Hope of what was going to be happening but leaving out the bit that Kansas City was the next stop of the WWE tour the one place where Hope had avoided going since May 23rd 1999, the night she witnessed the tragic accident that killed one of her big brothers and best friend Owen.

After their little catch up, they were in Bret's rental car heading towards the hotel, they were going to be staying in. They were talking about everything, Hope had even told him about seeing Owen, Davey and Brain ghosts, but also explaining to him, she was thankful for it as it proves she knew and never forgot them, but couldn't understand why they have with her for so long, considering Brain had been with her for almost eighteen years, Owen the last fifteen years and Davey the last twelve odd years. Bret had shared his thoughts that maybe they had been with her for so long is because she never found the courage to say one last goodbye to them, and they just wanted to be with her until she has the courage to do it.

When they got to the hotel, Hope got her suitcases from the trunk and walked into the lobby with Bret. He told her to stay in one place while he went and got the keys to their rooms, while he was gone, someone came behind Hope tapping her on the shoulder, scaring her into turning around, when she did she was met with the sight of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, the only other remaining member left of The Hart Foundation, she smiled widely and hugged him like she had done with Bret earlier that day.

"Jim, it;s so good to see you again" said Hope once she had released the hug she was giving him, she smiled brightly at him, happy to have gotten to see him again, as the last time she seem him was Survivor Series 1997, and what was labelled the Montreal Screw Job. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little box that had a bow on it with a label, giving it to her with a smile.

"We were going to give you that back in 1997, the five of us Brian, Bret, Davey, Owen and myself, but it was with Brian when he died, he died before we could give it to you, his wife found it and gave it to me asking it to be given to the little girl it was meant for, accept your not that little girl with big blue eyes black hair and pink streak any-more, you're that little girl all grown up" said Jim giving two letters that went with the box "Melanie, Brian's wife found the box and the letter in his belongs when she was looking through some old memories, the letter is Brian's hand writing and the other is from Melanie" added Jim filling Hope in on the two letters he handed over to her with the little box.

"Thank you Jim, for everything, and I hope Melanie is okay after the heart break she went through with the loss of Brian and Lexis, and I also hope Brian JR, Skylar, Jesse, Brittany and Danielle are going okay too" said Hope, before the two of them were joined by Bret who smiled at seeing his former tag team partner anf Brother in law with Hope. Jim smile at the pair saying his goodbyes and went back to where he had come from, where as Bret lead Hope to the elevator to go to their rooms. Once they were on the floor their rooms were on, Bret gave Hope the key to her room and explained to her was three doors down, he smiled and left her in from of her room.

When Hope got into her room, she got all the must have things from her suitcases, so her toiletries, her music, night ware, change of clothes, make up, her writing pad and sketch pad, the last thing she got out was the old book, the black leather photo album with the broken spine and a plain black book with skull and cross bones, a little lock on it and writing on. Two books that went everywhere with her. Once she had everything where she wanted it, she took the little box and two letters, Jim had given her and sat on the bed with them, she opened the letter in Brian's hand writing first.

_Dear Hope, _

_Thank you for everything, for being that little girl who was always backstage, when ever you're at a Live PPV Event and for being a shinning little light, that laughs, smiles jokes and always supports the people she loves, for accompanying me to the ring when I asked without asking any questions, for celebrating with us when we won a match especially the on in Calgary, and most of all thank you got the memories, they are for you to remember and pass down to others. _

_The little box that comes with this letter is for you from the five of us, Bret, Davey, Jim, Owen and myself, our little way of saying thank you for being there even through the bad times and for you to remember that not matter what anyone says, you are and always will be the sixth member of The Hart Foundation. _

_See you soon._

_The Loose Cannon/ Flyin' Brian Pillman. _

When Hope finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes, she she noticed the date it was written on the envelope, it was dated the night before he died, she smiled a sad smile before whispering "I miss you Brian, I wish you could still be here". She picked up the other letter Jim said was from Melanie, Brian's wife.

_Dear Hope, _

_I apologise for not finding this little box earlier and sending it to you, but I haven't been through his things from that night until now, and I came across it, I haven't opened the box as it is addressed to you along with the other letter, as you are the rightful owner of them, you should be the first one to open them. _

_I would like you to know, that Brian spoke of you a lot when he was home, and showed us all a picture of you, I know you no longer look like that put as it was a last request I keep the picture in a from in our home, telling our children, that you are someone of great importance to their father, and tell the stories, there were his memories of you. _

_I would very much like to meet you one day, to see what you look like for myself and of course to update the picture of you that hangs on the wall in my home, a picture that is now seventeen years out of date, please contact me on the information on the little card. _

_Your Faithfully _

_Melanie Pillman. _

Hope smiled when she read the letter and found it surprising that Brian had a picture of her and his had left it hanging on the wall in their home in his memory, she found it interesting that Melanie wanted to meet her, even know they knew nothing of each other, and the only thing they had in common was Brian. After she put the letter next to Brian's and picked up the little box. The box was black with a midnight blue ribbon , and had an old present tag on it, with her nickname written on it with a message. "To Hope (Thirteenth Hart) with love from The Hart Foundation" when she opened the little box, there was a pink and black bracelet, that had Hart Foundation forever on it. She smiled and put it on, before cleaning herself up and getting ready for the first night of the trip in the WWE, she put the letter is the big black book before answering the door to the knocking.


	6. Tribute To A Lost Legend

That night at Raw., the crowd was going wild to find out there was a special show in memory for The Ultimate Warrior, where fans and co-workers both past and present could say a few words, and there were a few matches in his memory. The nights music entertainment hadn't showed up and Bret had volunteered Hope for the job, explaining to them who she was in the music world, they agreed on the terms that her face be covered be a hood as nobody new her real identity and she wanted to keep it that way.

The show started with Vince McMahon in the centre of the ring, holding a microphone, and all WWE superstars and divas past and present standing at the top of the ramp, Katherine in her outfit for the night and hood up stood next to Bret, some of the older wrestlers from The Hart Foundation era recognised her even if she didn't look the same as she did back then, Drew and Erin were with Edge and Christian showing respect for another lost legend.

"The Ultimate Warrior has past away, some might remember him for his ring entrance or his unforgettable ring gear including his face paint. Although the world of wrestling has lost a great member of it's family, and although we are surrounded by darkness, on thing is clear, The Ultimate Warrior will always be remembered and loved by all those who knew him.. Now if every would please show their respects by being silent for the ten bell strike solute, and then a special video will be placed" said Vince as he placed the microphone down and then the bell strikes began. As it did it showed people in the audience as well as the wrestlers and others on stage, all with tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces.

The video started, it had some of the most memorable matches the Ultimate Warrior had participated in, and some of the his segments and him preforming some of his moves, as well as some wrestlers who couldn't be there tonight saying something they remembered and loved the most about him, then when it ended, Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone each, ready to introduce the next person to be singing and saying some words in respect of the lost legend, bit being careful not to reveal her identity.

"Well next up we had a legend in the music world and a keen wrestling fan" said Stone Cold Steve Austin remembering Hope from the days when she was around backstage, always happy to be there and was practically giving DX a run for their money, when she was playing pranks on some of the wrestlers, nobody not even he could stay mad at her for more than five minutes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Rock singer song writer The Dark Angel" said HBK, as she came out in skin tight black trousers, a top that just as tight that cut off at her stomach, she had a long black clock on with a black hood that covered most of her face, she also had knee hight Gothic black boots on. When she was on her way to the ring she smiled at the crowd as they cheered for her like she was a wrestler heading towards the ring for a match, when she got to the ring, she thanked HBK and Stone Cold for what they had just done.

"The Ultimate Warrior. A wrestler everyone would have heard of, and a legend of the golden era, the era of The Texas Tornado, Jake The Snake Roberts, Hulk Hogan, so many memorable feuds, it was also the era when such PPV's like Wrestlemaina and Survivor Series were invented. Goodbye Ultimate Warrior, thank you for the great memories, you helped create and the inspiration you provided for so many, you died as you live a legend, and one that will be greatly missed by all. Rest In Peace. This song if you, go now and we will miss you Ultimate Warrior just like every other legend we have lost that you now join" said Dark Angel as music started.

"How do you catch a falling star? How do you fix a broken hear? How can we go back to re-write this from the start? Back when our world was just a spark? Stuck inside this atmosphere. Watching my light just disappear. And all the thing I've forgotten while you were here, now I remember them all so clear. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand in the front line. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you one more night. Just give me one more time. Mr I don't need her. Now I think about her constantly through. If they made a machine that could register how my cold heart is off the meter. Now that that is gone, I remember her favourite song, and the spot in the middle of her back she would laugh when I put my finger on. Until the end of everything, and I'm gone and buried. You the only one that ever loved like this and baby I hope you hear me. You search and you gonna find deep down you known your mind. I'll fight to my very last breath if that means that I get just more more time. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand in the front like. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's all right. To hold you for one more time. Just give me one more time. I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words I never told you. I'm still alive, I still feel you. So may words I never told you. I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words I never told you. I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words I never told you. Just give one more time. I'll swim though the high tide. I'll stand on the front lines. I'll give it all just to see you face. And tell you it's alright. To hold you one more night. Just give me one more time. Just give me one more time. I'll swim through the high tide. I'll stand on the front lines. I'll give it all just to see your face. And tell you it's alright. To hold you for one more night. Just give me one more time" sang The Dark Angel.

Everyone in the crowd and backstage listened carefully to the words that she sang, after she had finished she wiped away her tears and went backstage as the first match of the night began, DX vs. Legacy, with Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee. After that there were a few wrestlers and backstage staff saying some of their memories of the Ultimate Warrior, and saying their goodbyes to him, then it would go back to the next match or segment before going to the crowd and going back to what wrestlers and backstage workers had to say.

After the show, the small group of friends, Erin, Drew, Punk, Edge, Christian, Seth, Roman and Dean went back to the hotel, where Hope went back with Bret as she was still wearing the same clothes as she did when she was using her stage name, Dark Angel. The car ride was relevantly quiet, not counting Bret humming the song Hope had sang, in memory of the Ultimate Warrior. When they got near the hotel Bret remembered something, he quickly tapped Hope to get her attention as she was starring aimlessly out of the door window.

"There is a note in the glove box for you, I remembered what you told me when you got here earlier, so I wrote something down for you and phone Melanie, to find out some information" said Bret breaking the silence that was in the car, Hope turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled at him, then once he had finished, she went into the glove box and got the folded piece of paper that had her name on it, she unfolded it carefully, so not to rip the paper and read over what it said.

_Hope, _

_I remember earlier you said you wanted to say one final goodbye to Owen, Brian and Davey Boy so here is the information need to do as you wanted. Sorry if it upsets you or brings back memories. _

_Davey Boy Smith was cremated and his ashes were scattered where he was born in England, the number below is one for you to call so you can find out exactly where is ashes were scattered. _

_075219608553270 – Davey Boy's sister mobile number, she said she is willing to speak to you. _

_Brian Pillman SR was cremated and his ashes were split between two people, half went to his wife Melanie, and the other went to wrestler and one of Brian's best friends Stone Cold Steve Austin, Melanie said she has left contact details in a note she wrote to you and said she would call Stone Cold if you called about it. _

_Owen James Hart is Buried at Queens Park Cemetery Calgary, Calgary Census Division, Alberta, Canada. Martha has wanted to meet you, she said he spoke of you like you were family, she keeps a picture of you that Owen placed on t he mantle peace, with all the other family pictures. Good luck on your quest and remember I will be here like I promised Years ago. _

_Love Hit-man, Bret_

Hope smiled once had read the not, by the time she had finished reading the not, Bret and Hope had arrived at the hotel, they were staying at, she smiled and ran around the car and hugged him, whispering thank you to him, he smiled and hugged her back. When they realised the hug, Bret lead her back to the hotel and explained different things, but couldn't bring himself to tell her that the next stop on the tour was the one city she hadn't been to in fifteen years since May 23rd 1999, the night she witnessed Owen's death.


	7. New Friends In Kansas City

The next day, Hope and Bret were at the airport bright and early, waiting for Punk, Seth, Roman, Edge, Christian, Drew and Erin to join them, as they were all on the same flight. Bret had finally found the courage to tell Hope that Kansas City was the next stop and they were going to be at Kemper Arena, the same place and city where the tragic night took place. While the pair were waiting for the rest of the group they spoke about Hope returning to the music world. Bret told her that she did have family to support and they to support her even if they weren't related by blood.

"Come on Hope, you have to return to music, it's part of you, it's who yo are, I remember when you were younger, you said you wanted to become a singer, you got that, don't let it go" said Bret reminding her of an old memory when she would skip around backstage singing, as she passed different wrestlers and backstage staff to get to her destination. Hope looked at the floor, before looking back at Bret and noticing the rest of the group walking towards them, to which she waved, Bret nodded at them while waiting for Hope's reply.

"How can I continue with what I want to do when three of the people I loved are haunting me, which in turn is distracting me from what I want to do, plus no one I enjoy being with is around most of the time" said Hope in reply to Bret looking at the group that were in front of her, try to cover her tears that were threatening to fall, with a half hearted smile, one that Bret, Edge, Christian, Drew and Erin seen straight through the remaining four couldn't tell the difference from what she had been like the rest of the time.

"Oh Hope, you are oblivious to what if in front of you" said Edge kneeling in front of her and grabbing both of her hands in his "You have all of us here, you have Bret you have known longer than anyone and even mentioned you when he was inducted into the hall of fame, you have Erin and Drew your best friends, Christian who thinks of you as a little sister, as do Punk and me, you have Dean who sees you as a close friend and has been constantly winding Erin up for days, Roman who has been asking us all questions 24/7 and Seth has been trying to get you attention for days and yet you haven't noticed" Edge paused to look at everyone who nodded at him and then he returned his attention back to Hope with a smile on his face trying to cheer her up a little and make her see what he sees. "We are here to help you get through this and any problem that you have, that what friends and family are for, we all love you Hope even if it is in different ways" added Edge letting go of her hands to hug her and try and stop her from crying.

"Thank you" said Hope between her sobs of tears, looking to Bret in particular, knowing her would understand what she was about to say the most "Do I have to Kansas City, to Kemper Arena" added Hope, not wanting to go back there after what happened fifteen years before, a memory that haunted her, and a place she never wanted to return to even if it was with her friends.

"Why don't you want to go back to Kemper Arena, it is just like any other arena, that we have to go to?" said Dean, wishing he hadn't when he was on the receiving end of an evil glare from Hope, who still have tears in her eyes at remembering what happened all those years ago. Sh stood up and walked over to Dean waving for Seth, Roman and Punk to join them so she could tell them all together.

"Hasn't anyone told you, Why I haven't been to Kansas city or Kemper Arena for fifteen years?" asked Hope, she looked at each of them, noticing the black looks on their faces, basically saying her friends hadn't told them why she was like this "I haven't been to the arena since May 23rd 1999, I was there with my father, as we went to most PPV together, as a father-daughter thing, we were there for Over The Edge 1999, the one that was never released on DVD. On the titration appeared a promo for The Blue Blazer vs. The Godfather match, during the promo I heard someone above me scream, I looked up to see The Blue Blazer falling without any safety gear, he hit the top rope, inches away from …top turn buckle...and was catapulted into the ring...the next thing I remember is paramedics around him and him being taken away on a stretcher...I was informed after the show by Jeff Jarrett that he had died" explained Hope practically in tears on the floor, Seth knelt down next to her, making calming shushing sound to try and calm her as best he could, knowing there something else she wanted to add.

"that was the night I lost my older brother, and the second person in the wrestling business that I had lost, I haven't been back to Kansas City since, because I am afraid it will happen again" said Hope, getting up of the floor and wiping her tears away as best as she could, she looked at the four and seen the shocked faces, Dean regretted saying what he said, where as Seth, Roman and Punk looked totally shocked, at that moment, the announcement saying that the flight to Kansas City was now boarding, the group boarded the plane together.

When they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at, they found that someone had arranged who would be staying in each room as there were five or six to a room. Bret looked at a piece of paper, and smiled at what it had written on it, knowing that not many of his little group were going to love the sleeping arrangement.

"All right guys, there is a sleeping arrangement, set up by Stephanie, since the hotel has more of us than rooms. So here is the arrangements, Edge, Christian, Punk, Erin and Drew are rooming with Daniel Bryan in Room 1826. Seth Roman, Dean you are with Sheamus and John Cena oh and you guys have Hope with you, you're in room 1824, and I'm in room 1825 with Natalya, Tyson, David, Jeff and Matt Hardy" said Bret, the receptionist gave Bret a not, which was addressed to Hope, she took it with a smile on her face, before reading it with confusion.

"There is a parcel here for me?" said hope with her two suitcases at her feet, wondering what the parcel was and wondering who had sent it as everyone she is travelling with is in front of her. Everyone of them looked as confused as she did, and wondering like was what the parcel was and who had sent it to her.

"The parcel was delivered here by a man, here is your parcel, he said it could be delivered to you only, no exceptions, here is the letter that came with it" said the receptionist, as she gave the great big parcel to Hope, with the little letter that came with it. Hope took them with a smile, and headed to the lift with the rest of the group, Seth was kind enough to take on of her suitcases as Dean took the other one. When they each got to their assigned rooms, they said their goodbyes until later that night. Roman went into his room first to make sure Cena and Sheamus were descent.

"Hey guys, good to see your descent, there's a girl staying with us, one of our friends" said Roman opening the door, letting Dean through, who was followed by Hope and Seth. Hope looked around the room with a smile on her face, noticing all the old décor, but loving it as most hotels now a days were modern without any sign of there formal glory.

"Cena, Sheamus, this is Hope Hart, she is one of the three girls travelling with WWE, Hope this is John Cena and Sheamus" added Roman introducing everyone, so they knew who each other was, Hope smiled and waved at them, just realising what the parcel was, Seth picked it up straight away, placing a hand on her shoulder to inform her her noticed.

"Sorry, just realised what the parcel is" said Hope with a genuine smile on her face, happy but still confused who sent it, as she wasn't aware anyone knew she was travelling with WWE for a while. Hope looked at the five confused faces and smiled "It's a guitar apparently, someone is trying to remind me that I'm still wanted and not to give up on my dreams" added Hop, sat on a bed Sheamus had pointed to that would be hers for the time they are here and smiled as she unwrapped the parcel to reveal a guitar case with a personalised guitar inside. The guitar was black with pink skull and cross bones on one end and Live Forever on the handle side of it, on the back it had her stage name written on it, It even came with a stand for the instrument, as it was hybrid guitar, an electric and an acoustic guitar. After that everyone left her alone to read the letter that came with the guitar.

_Dear Hope, _

_Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while. I seen you on Raw last night and I know that the SmackDown recording would be in Kansas, the one place you refuse point black to go, even with me, and I know it is because of what happened with Owen. Anyway the guitar is specially designed for you to practice your music, as I promised you I would never let you give up on your dreams, and last night showed me you still care about it, or you wouldn't have done such a soul touching song. _

_I promised your father when he died, I would look after you and do whatever it takes to get you to realise your dreams, so Pepper got me to design something and she had it made into a guitar for you as it is the main instrument that you use. I may not be your biological father but I promised him I would take care of you and treat like my own, enjoy the rest of your trip and see you when you get back home. _

_Starkey. _

Hope laughed when she read the letter, she hadn't got to know her parents, her mother died due to complications of childbirth and my father died a few days after of lung cancer, so Tony took it upon himself to raise her as his own with Pepper acting like her mother, they raised her with love and taught her to respect people around her and as well as being polite, and asked when she need help or wanted something not just expect it. They also encouraged her to follow her dreams and Tony even did the father-daughter bounding and took her to every live PPV event, hence howshe met the Hart Foundation when she was younger. She was forever thankful to Tony and Pepper as they were there when no one else was. They only told her of her true parentage when she turned 18, even know she wasn't their biological child, they thought her as theirs and she thought of them as her parents.

While they were waiting for the time to pass, the five wrestlers were doing stretches for the night ahead, and Hope was on her guitar, playing on of her songs, keeping the boys occupied, while they warming up. When they were done they decided to ask Hope some questions. When they gathered around her, she looked up at them and smiled, Curious at what they wanted. She put her guitar on the stand and sat on the bed cross legged with a curious look on her face as she waited for one of them to say something.

"Lass, we were wondering if you would answer some questions for us?" said Sheamus, being the only one to have the guts to say something, as neither of them knew if she had been trained in self defence or knew how to use things as weapons. Hope looked at them with a knowing smile and gestured for them to continue, to the relief of the five they pointed to the bed to see if the could sit down, to their delight she nodded in aprovement.

"We were wondering, we have known you for a few days, and we have nothing about you, so we were wondering if you could tell us something about yourself" said Seth looking at Hope with a curious look, Hope felt like she could laugh at everyone of the guys she was rooming with, especially with their facial expression. Out of the corner of her she could see Owen standing there with a huge smile on his face, with Davey to his right with a smirk on his face and to the left of Owen was Brian bending over laughing, at what was going down, either way she found it funny watching Brain.

"Well what to tell, other than I'm a huge wrestling fan, I was nicknamed Thirteenth Hart, I'm a Goth which is pretty obvious, not a big fan of light colours or pop music, I'm a musician, in the rock category, oh I'm actually adopted and never knew my real parents" said Hope watching the boys facial expression change as she spoke. They all looked at her a little shocked that she was adopted, as she didn't seem the type of person that would have adopted.

"Wait, you're adopted, there was something I never seen coming, who are your adopted parents?" asked John seeming more, surprised and find it hard to take in that the girl in her middle twenty that was in front of him, was adopted, and by the look of Sheamus, Seth, Roman and Dean's face they were just as surprised as he was to find that one out.

"You wouldn't believe it and before you asked Dean yes, he is the one who did the father-daughter bonding thing, when it came to wrestling" said Hope, all of them gave her the look that said continue and tell us who your adopted parents are, she smiled at them and then took a deep breath. "My adopted parents are Pepper Potts and Anthony Stark, my father sent the guitar here" added Hope, just seconds ways from falling on the fall laughing at the look on each of their faces. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door signalling it was time to go to the arena, the part of the night that Hope was not looking forward to, returning to Kemper Arena.


	8. Return To Kemper Arena

On the way to the arena, in the mini van the little group of Bret, Edge, Christian, Punk, Dean, Roman, Seth, Hope, Erin, and Drew were sharing was loud with chatting and music. Bret was driving with Hope in the passenger seat next to him, as she wasn't really in the mood for talking instead she decided to write a few letters, one to Tony and Pepper, and another to Melanie. After than she kind of got bored with all of the pop music playing in the mini van so she got her phone that Tony had made for her and placed it in front of the radio, playing around with some techy program on her phone that Tony had taught her to use, she smiled when a rock song suddenly sounded through the speakers making everyone stop what they were doing.

"seriously, what happened to Christian Perri, I was enjoying that song, now there is electric guitar and drums" said Dean confused and leaning over the seat trying to turn it back to the radio station that it was on, finding it wasn't doing any good pressing the buttons. Bret quickly glanced over at Hope noticing the amused smile on her face, he smiled as he turned his attention back to the road, he let out a little chuckle, at what Hope had done, The chuckle from Bret didn't go unnoticed, at least not from Roman and Seth, they looked at Bret and then to Hope, wondering what had happened.

"It's rock music Dean, and there is no point in trying to change it" replied Hope looking around at the Shield Roman and Seth both had smiles on their faces as someone had finally caught Dean out using some unknown gadget. "The radio is connected to my phone" added Hope holding up her phone, which was transparent with little blue illuminations for the touch screen buttons it also had a black frame.

"Where did you get that from and what song is playing?"asked Seth becoming more interested as she seemed to have a good taste in music, Hope handed her phone to look at, since it was a lot different from a Nokia Lumia, Samsung Galaxy S5 or an I-phone, as it was a unique phone, one no ones else had but her family it was even connected to Jarvis to help her or alert her to anything that happened.

"Dad made it, and the song is Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides" said Hope replying to Seth's question, Bret smiled again at this as he parked the mini van, deciding to let the song finish before getting out and convincing Hope it was the only way forward. Seth gave the phone back to it's rightful owner, before getting out behind Roman, letting the girls out after him, Dean got out the other end with Punk following him, all stopping at the entrance, Bret around the other side of the van and was talking to Hope.

"Come on Hope, Owen would have wanted you to go in there and face your fears tonight, not run from them, I will be here every step of the way, as I'm sure Owen, Davey and Brian will be, along with the bunch waiting at the entrance" said Bret leaning down to look at her, Dean, Roman and Seth were whispering to each other back at the entrance, coming up with an alternative way to get her into the arena. Bret had seen the fear that was in her eyes, knowing she was scared because it was the same arena where it happened, he was suddenly joined by the three members of The Shield, with the plan to help him with Hope. Bret stood up when he seen the other van turn up, the one that was transporting Natalya, Tyson, David and The Hardy Boys.

Seth had leant down in front of Hope when Bret went to greet the others that had arrived, quickly typing something on his phone and showing it to her, to his delight it succeed in making her smile, although she still refused to leave the car, and enter the arena, especially since she still remembered what happened here.

"Thank you for trying to make me happier, but I'm still not going into the arena, not when it could happen again" said Hope, looking at the three of them as the smiled mischievously at her, almost as if they were planning something.

"We know your afraid Hope, and that's understandable, you lost someone you considered family here, you witnessed what happened, and now you dread that will happen again, but you can't stay out here every time you come here, what if you do a tour here, are you going to preform in the parking lot" said Dean, noticing she was smiling at him like she was trying not laugh at him when he said that, he smiled back at her, knowing if she refused they had another way of getting her in there.

"Actually I would go to another arena" replied Hope, smiling at them with the same smile as before, "And it doesn't matter what the three of you say, I'm not setting one foot in there again, it doesn't matter how many people try and convince me or how many years ago it was, I refuse to go in there" added Hope making it clear she wasn't going to go in there if she had anything to say about it.

"That's cool, you made your point clear" said Roman, as Seth and Dean moved aside and let him past, "But Bret said that Melanie has appointed you Brian's representative for tonight, so you have to go in there, and your parents are going to be there to watch you" added Roman, gentle taking hold of her hands and pulling her up, then he leant down in front of her, sweeping her over his shoulder, and walking towards the arena entrance, Seth quickly picked her bag up from the van and closed the door, then ran to catch up with his team mates.

"Well you said you wasn't going to set foot in the arena again, this is our alternative way, where you haven't set foot in the arena, so you get your way, and Melanie, everyone of your fans out there, us included get to hear what you have to say" said Seth with a smile on his face, watching her struggle to get down from Roman's shoulder, when Bret seen what the three had come up with to do, he laughed at them, while telling them where to go.

"Hilarious and what was the rest of the plan, do the same thing to get me to the ring" remarked Hope, clearly not in the best of moods about being over the shoulder of Roman, even if he was being gentle with her and making sure she wouldn't fall, but Hope had to admit this was something different to her day, and at least they were trying their best to try and get her to face her fears as well as trying to be there for her when she need them.

"No actually we were hoping since, it is for Brian you would willing they go out there, and be the representative that Melanie chose for her husband, after all you were the little girl that was always backstage with him and the rest of the legendary Hart Foundation" said Dean hoping it would work, Seth suddenly ran ahead of them and going through a door and holding it open, for Roman to go through, Erin and Drew were in the room, at smiled wondering why Hope was over Roman's shoulder. Roman put her down, carefully and smiled as Seth handed her her bag, the three boys said goodbye for the time being and went to get ready.

"What was all that about, I mean you just got every girls dream, to be escorted somewhere by The Shield" said Drew, while Erin was still stood there in shock about how her best friend was brought into the room. Drew laughed and then looked at Hope waiting for an answer, hopefully one that would answer the question she had just asked.

"I refused to enter the arena, so Roman told me I was Brian's representative and put me over his shoulder to get me into the arena, while Seth said I said true to my word of not setting a foot in the arena, and Dean is hoping I will go out there willing" said Hope giving a brief explanation on what had happened for her to be brought into the room like that. Drew and Erin laughed and then hugged her, trying to give her the courage to do this, for him and unknown to all three of them Melanie, and her children where all in the audience for tonight's show.

**SmackDown Tribute To Our Lost And Loved Ones**

The show started how it normally would when there was a tribute show, with Vince McMahon in the centre of the ring doing a speech in memory for all those that had been lost no matter whether they were heals or baby faces. Once he had finished with his speech a video appeared in tribute of every wrestler that had been in the WWE that had died, there was a picture of each one, with their date of birth, their date of death with the words "Rest in Peace and Gone but not forgotten" written at the bottom, after that was a ten bell strike salute in their memory, then the matches began. At the end when all the matches had taken place Vince McMahon came back out with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, since this is a show for the beloved wrestlers we have lost, I have gotten in contact with their families and asked them to be here and to choose someone to represent them if, if they do not wish to. So without any further delay, representing Road Warrior Hawk, here is Road Warrior Animal" said Vince as the crowd erupted in cheers, after he had finished talking the old Legion of Doom theme song started and Road Warrior Animal came out wearing his old ring attire, that alone remind people of some of the memories of seeing the pair back in the day, when Animal got in the ring, he spoke of the times when they were in WWE, taking on different tag teams and being the champions, being the guys that were hard to stop but brilliant to team with.

After most of the representatives of others had gone including Texas Tornado's daughter, Hulk Hogan for The Ultimate Warrior, Test's old tag team partner Albert, Trevor Murdoch came out to represent his late tag team partner Lance Cade, The New Age Outlaws came to represent Crush, Scott Hall came to represent Miss Elizabeth and Randy Savage, Mr Perfect was represented by his son Curtis Axel, Roman Reigns, The Usos and The Rock all came together to represent the three members of the family line that has passed one Gary Albright, Yokozuna and Umaga. There were only three more people to come, the final three.

"And now representing Brian Pillman Senior, chosen by his widow Melanie Pillman, Hope Hart" said Vince as one of her songs she had written and released a few years before started playing, My Heart is Broken. She came out in her a black pair of skinny jeans, her Gothic boots, and a black fitted summer top, her hear was down in natural waves, and she wore the bracelet on her left wrist. When she got into the ring, she sat cross legged in the middle of the ring.

"Brian Pillman Senior, born May 22nd 1962, and left it on October 5th 1997, he was a great wrestler, that enjoyed entertaining the audience, like yourself, he never cared if he was booed or cheered, he didn't even cared if he lost a match, all he cared about was that the audience got to see a good show and had the time of their lives, he was also a good friend, role model and family man, so in his memory I would like to re-sight a quote he once wrote to me" said Hope taking a deep breath remembering the quote, "Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to, just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chance to shine and be the extraordinary and unique girl I know, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will be watching no matter what time of day it is or where we are" remember Hope, wiping away her tears, when she stood up, she carefully placed the microphone down and kissed her hand and pointed up to the sky, before walking backstage.

After Hope, was Bret speaking about Owen and remembering what it was like backstage with their family and friends, also what it was like working with him, after that was David Hart Smith, Davey Boy's son speaking about his father, and all the good times they had together when he was growing up, and how he got to watch his biggest role model at live PPV events, he also told the audience what his father told him while he was growing up. When Hope went backstage she went to the place where Owen had fallen from and watched as the audience listened to what was being said. She sat on the steal flooring but quickly looked up when she sensed someone there she smiled when she saw Owen, Brian and Davey Boy.

"Thank you Hope" the whispering voice of Brian said, appearing next to her, his curly hair out of control like it used to be when he was alive. He like Owen wished he could touch her again, so that he could wipe away her tears and help her get through the tough time that she was going through, even after all these years, only now did the three of them realise just how much their deaths effected her. Owen placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her as best he could, that being the thing that broke his heart the most seeing Hope the way she was right now, lost and alone, with no one to turn to.

When she show had finished Hope started to sing, the words of a song she had been writing, as they were the best fitting words for how she was feeling at the moment in time, heart broken, lost and alone.

"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered one. To the place we belong, and his will conquer all" sand Hope, over and over again, showing how she truly felt to those who were listening as they left the arena, she had failed to notice the microphone that was beside her the entire time she was singing. Tony and Pepper went backstage after the show, to find Bret looking around rather worried and looking all around him.

"Bret what going on?" asked Pepper getting over to Bret first, and getting concerned by the look in his eyes, knowing that something was wrong with her adopted daughter straight away, and wanting answers now, or there would be hell to pay for anyone who got in her way when she was on a quest to find answers.

"Hope, she walked off somewhere when she came back here, a couple of backstage staff said she had tears in her eyes and didn't want to talk when they asked her if she was all right, but other than that nobody has seen her since" replied Dean in Bret's stead as he was more focused on watching security footage to see where she went, and also hoping that she wasn't hurt. Tony went from concerned to angry, to worried and angry, when he heard that Hope was missing. He was worried about her and angry at everyone else who was backstage for not keeping an eye on her.

"You lost my daughter in the one arena, she refused to enter for 15 years because of what happened the last time she was here. Why didn't anyone keep an eye on here?" shouted Tony getting more annoyed by the minute. Pepper stood in front of him and told him to breath and it wasn't helping with the situation at hand. After that Tony got out his phone, one similar to Hope's and rang a particular number. "Jarvis, don't say anything just listen, I need you to track Hope's phone location in Kemper Arena, Kansas City, and she has gone missing and yes it is the same arena, do it now ASAP" said Tony worry clearly laced in his voice, not long after his phone beeped, with a little map of the arena, and Hope's location, her symbol was a blue dot with a picture of her as Dark Angel, point at the dot. Tony got everyone's attention that entered the arena with her namely, The Shield and Bret, showing them the map, Seth went as soon as he had seen it, knowing where she had gone, when he got there, he seen her sitting on the floor with her legs dangling over the side, crying, so he went and sat next to her.

"Hope, look at me?" said Seth, asking her politely to look at him, when she did, he could see her eyes had gone red and puffy from crying, he put his hands on either side of her face and wiped her tears away, and pulling her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. "It's okay to be scared, and you have faced your fears by coming here again after everything that happened before" he added trying to give a little courage and remind her she beat her fear by return to the arena again, even if she didn't enter the way a normal person would have. "Hey I meant what I wrote on my phone earlier, you are the bravest, beautiful and extraordinary person I have ever met, come on, your parents were close to committing mass murder on this place when I came here" said Seth standing up and offering to help her up, she smiled a sad smile and accepted the help, when he pulled her up he lead her down the ladders, they had just gotten to the food area's when Hope said his name before collapsing. Seth caught her before she hit the floor, he picked her up bridal style and walked to where her parents were. When he got to them, Pepper and Tony gave him a concerned look and directed him to the car, while thanking him for finding her. The small group got to the limo and headed back to the hotel where WWE was staying and hoping that Hope would be okay.


	9. A Poem For The Lost

Once the small group, plus the added bonus of Tony and Pepper, were back at the hotel, Tony went to receptionist and got two more rooms, one for himself and pepper and the other for Hope, as he wasn't about to let his daughter stay with people he didn't really know or trust, out off all the people she was staying with he only really trusted one, Seth. Once he had gotten the room keys, he have one to Pepper and directed Seth to the elevator, telling him to follow Pepper, while asking Roman and Dean politely to help him move her things to her new room. While in the elevator Pepper called for a local doctor.

"Yes, I need a doctor at the Holiday Inn, it; s an emergency, my daughter collapsed" said Pepper almost shouting when she said it was emergency, she listen to what the operator was saying before answering. "My name is Pepper Potts and I need a medic to help my daughter Hope now" replied Pepper, getting more and more agitated by the second that the operator didn't seem to be listening to her. "No I will not calm down, what part of my daughter collapsed and need medical attention don't you understand" answered Pepper as calmly as she could master at that time, as she once again listened to the operator. "The Hotel In room 18240, and Hurry" finally said Pepper before putting the phone down, taking a deep breath, as the elevator come to a stop on their floor, she led Seth down the hall, to her room, opened the door and held it open for him as he had done for Roman earlier that same night. Seth walked into the room to the bedroom area, and placed her on the bed in a position that would be comfortable for her, as he waited with Pepper, for the medic to arrive and for Tony, Dean and Roman to arrive.

When the medic came, they checked Hope over and informed Pepper that she had collapsed due to stress, but didn't quite understand what was so stressful about going to an arena. He told Pepper that Hope had to rest and keep hydrated, after that the medic left. About five minutes later, Tony, Dean and Roman walked through the door as Tony had the spare key to her room. Tony held her bag as he knew it would have the photo album, her note book and sketch pad with her music in there, Dean had her guitar and was being very careful with it as he seen the look on Tony's face when he picked it up and put it in it's case. Roman had both of her carry on cases all three of them had smiles on their faces, when they walked through the door. Pepper informed Tony on what the medic had said and they both agreed that one of the three boys could stay with her. They finally agreed that the last person that she seen was the person to say with her. Seth Rollins.

The next day, Seth had woken up and went into the main bedroom area since he was staying in the second one, and was met with shock that Hope wasn't there, he looked around and bung on the on-sweet door, hoping that she would be in there, he figured that she wasn't in there when no ones answered the door, or shouted to see who it was. He went into the living room and bumped into something, that ended up on the floor.

"Hope, sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay?" asked Seth relieved that she was okay, he held out his hand to help pull her off the floor and smiled when she accepted the help he was offering her. "We're heading to England next week, Manchester is the first stop, oh and your dad rand and number and arranged something, but said it was something you have been wanting to do" added Seth informing her, that they had another few days off, to prepare for getting reading to go to England for the tour there. Seth and Hope spoke for the rest of the day where Seth asked a question that he had been wanting to ask for a while.

**In England.**

When the group got to Manchester, the ones that were going to be in the show, went ahead to the arena, Seth being a little reluctant to go, but he knew he couldn't get out of it. Hope had decided that she was going to do the thing that her father had helped arrange for her, something she should have done twelve years earlier. Although she knew it would break her own heart to do what she was planning, and she knew it would shatter Seth to see her in the aftermath of doing it, but she knew it was the best way to let go off some of the bad memories and start a new chapter of her life, even if she was a reluctant to do so.

Hope entered the cemetery, with some white roses, she took a deep breath before walking to the area, that she was told was the place where his ashes were scattered, when she got there she smiled deeply, although it was a sad smile more than anything. She placed the roses on the recently cut green grass and pulled a picture out of her bag, that was beautifully framed in an old fashioned frame, the picture that she used was one of her and Davey together when she was backstage of WWE, nearer the time when Davey and Owen were tag team partners. She placed the picture behind the roses, remembering some of the good times they had together when she was younger.

"Hey Davey, you may not recognise me any more, but I hope that you do. Sorry that I never came twelve years ago to say goodbye to you, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, even know I was invited by your family, Bret even offered to personally escort me there, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring them myself to let you peace years ago" said Hope with the same smile on her face as she had when she entered the cemetery, but she was also trying to keep her tears at bay, though it was pretty much useless. "I miss you so much Davey, and I always will, I promise I have never forgotten you, nor will I forget the times we spent together as friends and the memories we created with Owen, Brian, Bret and Jim. Thank you Davey for being there for me, and being a role model and most of all for being a guide, and letting me get to know you. For being a great professional wrestler and friend, so here is my final gift to you. You happy ending" added Hope letter her tears fall freely, knowing it was useless to try and stop them.

"Goodbye British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, thank you for everything, and remember you are loved, remember and missed by all those who knew you, as a fan, friend or family member. Go now and be with Texas Tornado, The Ultimate Warrior, The Renegade, Rick Rude, Road Warrior Hawk and all great legends like yourself that the world has lost, keep watching us and I will see you again soon, but not yet. Rest in peace and until we meet again, goodbye" said Hope, kissing her left hand and placing her hand on the photo that she had placed there when she arrived.

When she finally got up to leave, she noticed Brian and Owen either side of her, she looked at them and noticed they maybe standing either side of her but they weren't looking at her, they were looking ahead, she followed their line of stare to see Davey Boy's ghost there, smiling at her, he stepped forward smiling, he placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes, before looking down at the grass on the ground.

"Thank you Hope, for everything that you did, and for finding it in your heart to let me go and find peace after, all of these years. I will always be watching over you as I have for the last twelve years, and not matter what remember we are all one with suffering with the loss of a loved one. Goodbye Hope, I looked forward to the day where we will meet again" said Davey Boy, he smiled at her before stepping back and fading into the sun light, finally finding the peace he had been denied for over a decade because she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye, After watching Davey fade, Hope looked at the picture again and smiled knowing what she had just done was for the best, but it didn't make it any less heart breaking for her.

Hope slowly walked back to the hotel, where she met her friends and boyfriend, her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying and she had black streaks going down her cheeks from where her eye-liner and mascara had ran down her face, from when she was crying. She went to her room, not wanting to speak to anyone or be in the company of anyone. She sat down on the bed she shared with Seth getting her paper pad out and her favourite pen and began to write, a poem for every wrestler that had been lost over the years, once she had wrote it, she read it out loud to herself , Owen and Brian.

"You said goodbye way too soon, now all we have left, are the memories both happy and sad, that you left behind, you said goodbye way to soon, you maybe gone but you will never be forgotten, you will live on through on in the hearts and memories, of your friends, family and fans, you said goodbye way to soon, we all loved you and still do, everyday we think of all the amazing things you did and the extraordinary people you were and are, you said goodbye way to soon, but live on through us the people you left behind, in our hearts and memories and in motion capture video's frozen forever in time, you said goodbye way to soon, you are and always will be the kings and queens of pro wrestling, you maybe gone but your memory will never die, you said goodbye way to soon, you will be with us and remember always and forever" read Hope starting to cry again, before she had started to write she put a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door, so nobody would enter, Christian having seen her, sent her text asking if she was all right, and figured by the way she was, that she had done something that had hurt her enough to not want to be around or talk to anyone.

A few hours later, Seth returned to the hotel room, he was going to return earlier that night, but instead took the advice he was given and left her alone for a few hours, he didn't really want to leave her, after all he had promised he would look after her and be there when she needed him, when they started dating after the incident at Kemper Arena. When he entered the room he noticed that Hope had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room area of the room, her pad was on the floor turned to the poem that she had written with her phone on top of it, he smiled at the sight, but figured it would be better for Hope if she was in bed, so she could move around freely, not be restricted to a small area. Once he had put her on the bed he went and picked up her phone and note pad, reading the poem she had written, and knowing she had somehow broken her own heart by doing something, he took them to the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table, kissing her on the head, before turning to leave, he assumed he had gotten caught on something, so he turned around and quietly untangle himself, when he seen the pale hand of Hope wrapped loosely around his wrist, when he looked at her he seen tears in her eyes.

"Don't go, stay with me please?" said Hope, Seth smiled when she said that as he was going to go and sleep on the sofa where he had found her, but was happy she trusted him enough to go to him for comfort when she was upset about something. He nodded to her request and got changed into something more comfortable for sleeping and joined her in the king sized bed, she smiled a week half smile, the best she could give anyone, before snuggling close to, putting her head on his chest, listening to her heart beat. Seth wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her close to him, as the last thing he wanted to do was loose his girlfriend.

"What did you do?" asked Seth, finally finding the courage to ask what she had done, that could hurt her so much, that she didn't want to be around anyone, but she wanted to be close to him. He was happy that she trusted him to be there when she need it, but was hoping against everything that she would tell him, why she was so heart broken and upset, as seeing her hurt was the one thing he hated to see.

"I said my final goodbye to Davey Boy, let him find peace" whimpered Hope, snuggling closer to him, he rubbed her back in a soothing way, literately promising Owen and Brian she wouldn't be alone when she came to say goodbye to them, and he would always be there for her, just like they have been, he also made a silent promise to love her, even when the times get tough. Owen and Brian smiled at the sight before them as Hope and Seth fell a sleep, while also taking Seth's promise to them to heart.


	10. Farewell Flyin Brian Pillman

A few weeks after the visit to Manchester, Hope was coming along well, she was in the process of making her next album, called Forgotten, she had decided to do the album in tribute to every loved one both friends and family that she had lost, to pay respects as the last promise that she made Davey, Owen and Brian, before they died, and to show her parents that she hadn't given up on her dreams, like they had already figured when Pepper got Tony to design something for her and them got that design put onto a guitar the main instrument that she plays. Hope was currently in her soon, looking at the card that she had received with two certain letters a few weeks before, in Huston, Texas, when she first started the trip with WWE. Hope got her phone out of her bag and dialled the number on the card.

She listerned to the dial tone, and waited patiently for someone on the other end to answer, she was surprised to hear a voice suddenly pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hello, I'm Hope Hart, I was calling for Melanie Pillman" replied Hope to the soft voice that had answered the phone, and hoping she was being too much trouble by phoning. The women on the other side sounded happy that she had called and was asking about a million question, that had been running through her head. "I'm thank you, how are you and your family?" asked Hope answering the last question asked to her and asking and asked the same question in reply. "Err I was calling about saying my final goodbye to Brian, and to help you update that photo, you said was hanging on the wall" said Hope, trying to smile, while watching what Seth was doing, as he was running around like a headless chicken looking for something, the way he was acting was making her laugh. "Thank you and that would be a good time to meet, thank you for talking to me and I will see you then" said Hope, once again listening to the voice on the other end, smiling at Seth at the same time, as he had stopped what he was doing, and looked at her with confusion "Okay bye" said Hope, before hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag, after that she went over to Seth wondering what he was looking for.

"Sweet heart, have you seen my head phone?, for the gym" asked Seth giving Hope that look, saying I'm curious what you are thinking and up to. Seth and Hope had been dating for just over two months, Pepper was thrilled that she had finally found someone, Tony allowed it as long as he didn't do anything that would break his princesses fragile heart, Seth had asked Bret too, since Hope considered him her older brother. Seth would take Hope everywhere with him, and was happy to be there for her when she needed him. In return Hope agreed to travel with and showed him everything she had written to see what he thinks, they both agreed there would be no secrets, that they would be completely honest with each other.

"They are in the carry on bag we share, where you left them" answered Hope with an innocent smile on her face, Seth went and got his head phones, before walking up to her waiting for her to continue, as he knew she was finished. "Fancy going to Cincinnati, next week?" she finally asked, with a pleading looking her eyes, as she did her best version of puppy dog eyes at him. Seth responded by giggling at her and then kissing her nose.

"That was a daft question, yes I will go with you, after how you were with Davey Boy, I'm not exactly up for being ignored again" said Seth pulling her closer to him and hugging her, "I'm in love with you and I will do anything" added Seth pulling away from the hug, leaning down and kissing her lovingly on the lips, not really want to leave but knowing he had to go to the gym to get ready for that night.

**A WEEK LATER**

Hope and Seth were on their way to the address that Hope had been given, when they got near they noticed that there was another car, that Melanie hadn't described to them, that would be parked in the drive way. The two looked at each other and walked towards the white front door, knocking a few times, they waited until someone answered the door to them. The women that answered the door had lightly tanned skin, long curly hair, blue eyes and smiled when she seen them.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the women, at the door with a smile on her face, she also had hope in her eyes that these were the two that she had been expecting for the last few hours. She looked at them both, noticing Seth as one of the current WWE wrestlers that, Stone Cold had pointed out to her, when he came to watch the wrestling with her children. She looked at Hope a little more intensely, feeling like she recognised her from somewhere but couldn't place where she had seen her from.

"Err yes, I'm Seth Rollins and this is my girlfriend Hope Hart, She called about a week ago, about something, we were given this address and date" said Seth, noticing Hope had gone stiff in his arms, like she had turned into a statue, when the door opened. The women at the door smiled widely, she held her hand out to shake, Seth and Hope's as a kind gesture, before stepping aside and letting them into her house, directing them to the living room, still with the same smile on her face.

"I'm Melanie by the way, Brian's widow, and it's good to meet you both" said Melanie leading them to a particular picture on the wall, when they got there she pointed at him, making Hope go red, with embarrassment, as the picture she pointed at was the one with her and Brian together when she was around eight years old, she had braces when the photo was taken. The picture was taken backstage of Raw is War, in the photo Brian is kneeling on one knee next to her, so he is near enough the same hight as her, both them had big smiles on their faces, Brian also had one of his arms around her, like a hug from the side.

"Wow is that really you when you were younger?" asked Seth is a surprised voicem as he hadn't really seen any pictures of Hope before the age of ten, let alone when she was with wrestlers backstage of one of the shows, back when WWE was known as WWF, Hope smiled at him awkwardly before nodding at him to answer the question he had asked, in such as surprised toned, he gently pulled her into a hug after that, knowing she was slightly embarrassed.

"I think we should start with updating the picture, then we will sort the other part out, oh and I'm sure the pair of you recognise Stone Cold Steve Austin, I invited him so you could say your last goodbye to my late husband" suddenly said Melanie, wanting to get a present day picture of Hope before she said goodbye to Brian, so the picture could be one full of happiness, instead of heart break and tears. Stone Cold appeared with a camera, smiling at the pair and at Melanie, as he gave it to her. "Okay the pair of you in the picture would be fitting, and the best light is in by the window, so can you stand of there" added Melanie, smiling at them as Hope pulled Seth with her towards the window and stood where Melanie was pointing to.

"The stood in front of the sliding patio doors that lead out into a garden, Seth was stood to Hope's right with his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him, in a protective way, like he was her shield to all the tears and heart break, and also in a protective and loving way. Hope put her head on Seth's shoulder with her arms wrapped around him, like he was a huge living teddy bear, but like Seth in a loving a caring way, both of them smiling happily at Melanie waiting for the picture to be taken. Melanie was smiling too when she pressed the button on the camera that would take the picture, there was a beeping noise and then a quick flash of light to signal the picture had be taken. Melanie gave the camera to Stone Cold and sent him to nearest photo shop, making it clear she wanted to get four copies of the photo, while Hope and Seth blinked a few times to get the vision back in to focus and not see little spots in their vision.

"Sorry, I wanted four copies, one for the wall, next to the one of Hope and Brian, one for each of you tow and the other for Bret, he asked if he could have a copy of the photo I took" said Melanie explaining why she wanted four copies of the photo, and smiled at the pair of them. About twenty minutes later, Stone Cold returned with five copies of the photo instead of four, he gave four of them to Melanie, and kept the other. Melanie gave one to Hope and another to Seth, then she put another in a ready written envelope to send of the Calgary, Canada, to Bret. She gave Hope a pen with the fourth photo and asking her to write something on the back and sign it , asking Seth to do the same thing, she smiled at the both of them as Hope wrote something on the back and then signed it passing the pen and the photo to Seth, so he could do the same. Then he passed it back to Melanie who smiled and put it in a frame, hanging it on the wall where all the family photo were and put it next to the one of Hope and Brian. After that the small group of four talked about different things, during which Melanie wrote down a place Brian used to like going when he was home or at work, giving to Hope. A few hours late they all parted ways, as Melanie had to be somewhere.

After the couple left the Pillman residents, they headed to the place where Brian used to go, even if it was part of a cemetery. The car ride was quiet, other than asking for directions when the satnav was playing up. When they got there, hope got some rare blue roses from a little shop that was at the entrance, and went to find the particular place in the cemetery where Brian used to visit, when he wasn't with his family or at work. When they found it, Hope placed the roses there along with a picture of them both together when she was younger, much like she did when she visited Davey to say one last goodbye. Seth stood behind her to give her room to breath as she said her final goodbye to Brain.

"Hey Brian, sorry I haven't come here until now, I could bring my self to do it, Melanie was kind enough to invite me to your funeral but sent a letter saying it was okay if I didn't come, that she had hope I would eventually come to say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, but now I know it doesn't matter about me, but you, it only matters what is best you" said Hope falling to he knees, not being able to stand any longer, she had tears threatening to fall from her glistening eyes, she took a few breaths while looking at the phone she had just placed there remembering it was taken by Owen just after the three had just played a prank on DX, a memory that Hope smiled at, Seth had appeared next her now, knowing she was going to need him more after she broke her heart to say goodbye to Brian.

"Goodbye The Loose Cannon, Flyin, Brian Pillman Senior, thank you for everything that you have done for me and the memories you helped create, and thank you for giving me the opportunity of a lifetime, by asking me to escort you to the ring. Find peace and keep watching those who love you even now. I miss you always and forever. Go now and be with The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, and with your daughter Alexis. We will see each other again Brian, but not yet, sleep well" said Hope putting her head down and letting her tears finally fall, Seth wrapped his arms around her letting her crying into his chest, he also had tears in his eyes after hearing Hope say one last goodbye to Brian, he only wished he could have gone with her to say goodbye to Brian, he also promised himself that he would never let her feel alone again and be there for her when she need it most.

When the two got up to leave, they turned around to go back in the direction they had come from, and they were met with the sigh of Brian, looking as he did during In Your House: Canadian Stampede Pay Per View. He smiled at both of them and to Owen who was stood the other side of Hope. Hope smiled back at him, knowing he was going to find his happy ending after all of these years. Brian walked up the three of them, and shook Owen's hand and did the bro hug thing they used to do, before they went out for each match, then he went to Hope and stood in front of her smiling.

"Sweet little hope, the little girl that was always backstage, supporting The Hart Foundation whether we won or lost a true fan and a great friend. I know deep down you're still that little girl, just grown up, by the way you look weird without your pink streak, and thank you Hope, for everything and find it in your kind heart to let me go, I promise you I will be watching you, even if you can no longer see me. Remember live life as the unique girl I know you are and our paths will cross again. See you soon" said Brian smiling his crazy smile at her, the one that always made her laugh, when she smiled through her tears he walked and stood in front of Seth.

"You're Seth, the boy in love with Hope, I got the silent promise you made to Owen and myself the night she said goodbye to Davey, and I can assure you I will you hold to it, break it, and I will make it my personally mission to break down the wall of reality and haunt you for the rest of your natural life, look after her, she deserves her happy ending and the pair of you happy together, thank you for being there" said Brian looking serious for the first part and changed to a smile for the rest of it, Brian walked away towards a shaded area and faded as he did, saying six finally words to Hope. _I miss you too Hope forever. _

Seth hugged Hope again, as they started to walk back to the car and head to the hotel they were staying at, on the way back, they stopped at a film store and bought a film and snacks. Seth picked the film, while Hope got the snacks. When picking the film, he was careful not to get one that would upset Hope even more, so he settled for one of her all time favourite animé films, one she had told him about but he had never seen before. Gnomeo and Juliet. Once they were done at the film store the head back, the rest of the night went by quickly with laughter, the last thing that Hope had done was written a song in her book, one that described her and Seth, and one with a long of meaning to it. Pieces.

"Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before, You call my name, I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole" read Seth reading the chorus of the song, that she had written, thinking it was true in a way, he was the first person she seen the day after Kemper arena, and that was they date they started dating, she had come to him in complete pieces, he met her like it, and he now realised that she thought of him as her saviour, the one that put her back together again, gave her strength and courage, as well as love, he helped her realise he hasn't lost everything but has and had everything that a girl could ever want. Seth realised he is her Prince Charming, and she is is Princess.


	11. The Ultimate Question

A few months later at Wrestlemaina XXX, Seth had arranged something especially for Hope, to remind her of all the happy times she had in WWE when she was younger, both Roman and Dean had agreed to it, as had Triple H, as he remembered her from the attitude era and the new age era, always happy, skipping around and singing as she went along, saying hello to the wrestlers she knew, and talking to them.

Erin, Drew, Edge, Pepper and Tony were all had ring side seats, where as Hope had been escorted backstage by a member of staff who said she was need there, he took her around the back through a set of doors to where Stephanie and Triple H were waiting for her, then man that escorted her left her there with the pair of them.

"It's good to see you again Hope with your trade mark pink streak" said Triple H, showing he remembered her, from her younger years, and that she really hadn't changed much, her eyes a little more grey than when she was younger, but just as beautiful and curious as ever.

"Hope, I'm guessing you are wondering why you have been brought backstage" said Stephanie with a smile, that this really was the little girl that was always backstage, and the one who had a smile on her face, and said the heart wrenching speech at Raw is Owen. When Hope nodded yes to her she continued with what she was saying still with a smile on her face. "Seth came to us with an idea, to remind you off all the times you had in WWE as a child, so he asked us, if you could escort The Shield down to the ring for their match and also be the special guest bell ringer for their match" added Stephanie, watching Hope's face change from curious to surprised that he had asked for something like that, just for her.

"When we found out you were the little girl that spoke to all wrestlers back here during the time you were here, that you were the girl who was always smiling, skipping around and singing, we couldn't say no to his quest. I was surprising when he revealed his girlfriend is the little girl nicknamed The Dark Angel of WWE by the WWE Universe and locker room back in the day, and to think that you have returned to us" said Triple H, reminding her of a nickname most had given her when she was always around backstage. She smiled at them and agreed to do it, making Wrestlemaina XXX even more special.

After that Hope was lead to the locker room of The Shield, she hugged all of them and thanked them for what they had done for her, she was still in disbelief that Triple H sill remembered her, hell she was ten when he last saw her.

"Thank you so much for this, and I don't know what to say" said Hope, not knowing what to say, Dean stood there smiling at her, Seth looked at her lovingly and curiosity, at what she was going to make of the other surprise he had for her, the one he was most nervous about.

"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy it" said Roman, hugging her again, she always felt like a midget compared to him, and Dean, as she only just reached their upper arms, where as she reached up to Seth's shoulder. The four of them sat on the sofa in the room watching the matches before their which was the pre-show matched a fatal four way tag team match for the WWE tag team championships, then the first match of the show which was Daniel Bryan vs Triple with Stephanie McMahon where the winner gets to go into the championships match for the WWE world heavyweight championship, Hope was doing the Yes chant when Daniel Bryan won, Seth gave Hope her hooded cloak as she was going to be referred to as the nicknames she was known by as well as her real name, they went to the where they would enter from, Dean and Seth would go down one side and Roman with Hope, promising Seth he would look after her.

It was time for the six man tag match, Justin Roberts was in the ring, with a microphone. Drew, Erin, Tony, Pepper and Edge were all wondering where Hope had got to as she had missed the pre-show and the first match. They were starting to worry, but hoped she would appear for this one as three of the boys were in it.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is time for the six man tag match" said Justin Roberts, hearing as the screams and cheers sounded through the arena, all of them ready for the match that would happen. Then there was a bang, with flames coming up and Kane's music staring, he came out in a suit, taking his blazer, tie and shirt of as he walked towards the ring, then the music of The New Age Outlaws started as they came out in their old ring gear joining Kane in the ring.

"Introducing first, representing The Authority, the team of The New Age Outlaws, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg, and their tag team partner Corporate Kane" said Justin introducing the first team as a very familiar sound echoed through the arena, and the cheering got louder.

**SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD** sounded through the arena, at the top of the audience sector to the left of the ramp appeared Dean and Seth, on the far side and Roman with their special escort nearest the ramp, they headed down to the ring, Dean casually climbed over the barricade, Seth did his ninja roll, Roman hopped over it, helping their escort over it after, making sure she was safely on the ground.

"Introducing second being escorted by WWE's Dark Angel and Thirteenth Hart, Hope Hart, the team of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, The Shield" said Justin Roberts, watching as the crowd cheered and signs were help up for both The Shield and Hope, making Hope realise that maybe she did belong in WWE, apparently people remembered her from before. "Hope Hart is also the special guest bell ringer for this match at stated by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon" added Justin Roberts stepping out of the ring, as Hope took her place at the bell ringers place, smiling happily to herself, as she was given the signal to ring the bell to start the match.

The match went by quickly, with Roman spearing Kane, and doing a double spear to The New Age Outlaws, Seth flying around, and Dean getting straight to his unstable self, Hope enjoyed every minute of it, the match ended with The Shield doing their signature triple power bomb to each member of The New Age Outlaws, pinning on of them for the win, Hope rang the bell, trying to contain her excitement, that her team had won, and in a quick time of just over two minutes. Dean came down and got Hope, pulling her into the ring, while Seth went to the commentators table and retrieved something from Jerry Lawler. The four of them celebrate for a few minutes, before Seth got a microphone, and Dean and Roman went to the outside of the ring.

"Okay, Hope I asked for you to be our escort because I wanted to remind you what it is like and the WWE universe love you" said Seth as the crowd help up signs, he was staring to get nervous, about what was coming, but he wanted her to remember this day for more than just Wrestlemaina. "And Triple H and Stephanie made you the special guest bell ring because you were fair, although you love us three more than The Authority" added Seth now starting to shake, and his breaths were going ragged.

"I actually asked you to be out here for a different reason, I wanted you to remember this day more than just Wrestlemaina 30, and the day you were the escort of a team you loved and the awesome special guest bell ringer" again said Seth, trying to sum up into words what was going through his head. "I love you more than anyone else in my life, more than humanely possible, I've been trying to think of a way you would remember this, then I thought what better place, than the place you spent you childhood, in WWE on the biggest stage of them all at Wrestlemaina" added Seth, Hope looked at him, smiling but also with curiosity of what he was on about, and was he was doing.

Suddenly Seth got down on one knee in the centre of the ring, wit h the little black box, open in his hand and the microphone in the other, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Hope Stark Hart will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" asked Seth, noticing all the whistles and "Ahh's" that went through the arena, he handed the microphone over to her and smiled, just hoping she loved him enough to say yes, while also knowing she was feeling the same way.

Hope deciding to get a little payback on him, for the huge shock, of proposing to her in the middle of the ring at Wrestlemaina 30, took the microphone from him with a smile on her face and like Seth with love in her eyes, she looked down at him, then at everyone in attendance.

"Hey WWE universe, you can pretty much solve any problem, what do you guys think" said Hope, watching as Seth had terror in his eyes. The WWE Universe chanted like Daniel Bryan, one word Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes.

"There's your answer Seth, Yes I will marry you" said Hope, already knowing she was going to yes to him, if he ever asked, but she kind of wanted a little payback, mainly for the security guard thing earlier in the night, when she got there, Seth placed the midnight blue sapphire ring, on her figure, stood up kissed her and the hugged her, swinging her around in circles, officially being the happiest man in the world, or rather universe, that his princess was going to be come his queen.

After that they went backstage, together watching the rest of Wrestlemaina, in the locker room, where they all cheered on Christian in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, although he didn't win they were happy for Antonio Cesaro for his win and surprised when he turned on Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter saying he was a Paul Haymen guy now. They weren't really surprised when Bray Wyatt won the steal cage match again John Cena, as you could tell John Cena was physically and mentally scared by the children, on either Raw or SmackDown before the event. Hope's jaw met with the floor when the Undertaker was defeated by Brock Lesner, thrust ending his Wrestlemaina streak, a shock that caught everyone, AJ lee won the entire battle defeating all of the odds put against her, and to everyone's happiness Randy Orton didn't retain his title but lost it to Daniel Bryan when he forced Batista tap out. Over all it was the perfect Wrestlemaina especially for Seth who now had is princess in his arms sleeping as they head back to the hotel. He smiled at her asleep without a care in the world with the midnight sapphire, white gold engagement ring that now rested on her left hand, on the finger nearest her little finger., the finger that was once thought to have a vein that lead to the heart. He kissed her on the head and watched as she slept peacefully in her arms, admiring her with love in his eyes and his heart, that she was his.


	12. Saying Goodbye One Last Time

**One Year Later **

It had been a year since Hope has said goodbye to Davey and Brian, she was still in contact with Melanie, and she had gotten in contact with Martha, Owen's Widow. Hope helped Martha raise money for The Owen Hart Foundation, she did some music under stage name, both lyrical and instrumental music. She also appeared in WWE a few times as the Dark Angel, being a special guest general manager. She created a lot of havoc during that time, but there was one things she still hadn't done, said one last goodbye to Owen. He always told her to let him go when she is ready, and if she is never ready then he will be with her until the day she joins him in death.

At this moment in time Hope was in a hotel room she was sharing with Erin and Drew, since they were on a girly holiday at a spa in Switzerland, a lot had happened for the three friends in the last year. Drew had gotten married to Christian and was currently expecting their first child, they decided to wait to find out the gender of the child, Erin had finally said yes to dating Dean, she had been avoiding the question for a few months. Hope was now engaged to Seth, funny their pair of them could be incredibly sarcastic to each other when Hope was in one of her unusual moods, that also included skipping around.

"So what is going to happen to us now, come on we are Pip, Zip and Chip. You have Drew the little sister and wife of E&C, Hope the adopted daughter of Billionaire Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and then me, the low class girl who was lucky enough to meet you two awesome people" said Erin, thinking how lucky she was, to meet and become life long friends with Hope and Drew, she smiled at some of the memories that they had together.

"Funny isn't it, the three most unlikely girls in junior school to become friends, and we have stuck together through high school, college and even through our adult life, look at us now, Erin is dating Dean Ambrose, Hope is engaged to Seth Rollins, as well as writing her next album, doing music video's and writing her own autobiography, and there's me, married to my brothers best friend and tag team partner, expecting our first child and still friends with the two girls I met in junior school" said Drew smiling at her two best friends, she was sharing the hotel with, a smile she does when she is at her most happiest.

"Well you know what they say, we make our own future, which we have each done, and we have all go here in our own way, something that we could be glad for" said Hope looking at them and smiling, the conversation continued on, Hope looked out of the sliding doors that lead to a small patio, that came with the hotel room. There she saw Owen looking out at the cloudless night sky, with the stars and moon shining brightly. Erin and Drew noticed she was starring at something and followed her line of sight to see Owen there too, they smiled at each other.

"Hope got out to him" said Drew with a genuine smile, that she would normally have. Hope smiled back, hugging the pair of them, before getting up and going out onto the patio, where Owen was. She sat on one of the chairs near the table across from Owen, and joined him at looking at the sky, smiling at the midnight blue sky with small sparkling stars and the shimmering moon, she smiled as it reminded her of the night Seth had proposed to her. She was with him Wrestlemaina 30, she was the special guest bell ringer and escort of The Shield. After the match Seth asked her into the ring and got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, in front of the WWE Universe, the legends and everyone around the world. She could never say no to Seth.

"Owen, what do you think it would have been like if you never died at Over The Edge" said Hope looking down at the floor, smiling a sad smile, but it was something that had been bugging her for a while, Owen looked over at her not knowing how to answer that question, he thought about it for a few minutes, before looking at her again.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing, you would have never been alone and suffering with a past, where you were haunted by what happened, and I'm absolutely sure, you would have still being going to wrestling PPV and met your husband to be, earlier than last year. You would have never given up on your music dreams" said Owen answering her question and looking at her noticing tears starting to appear in her grey eyes and making them go glassy. She smiled at him knowing he would have been there for her, when she needed him the most. "Hey don't let me go until you are ready, I don't care how long I have to wait, even in death you are still important" added Owen, knowing what she was thinking he wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"I know, but for sixteen years you haven't been able to find peace, because I could never bring myself to go your funeral and say goodbye to you, I couldn't do it because I knew I was never going to see you smile again, or hear about the pranks you played or your laugh. I knew I was never going to see you again" said Hope with tears over flowing from her eyes, as she once again looked to the moon.

"I told you once, I wasn't ready to leave because of unfinished business, you always asked but I never told you what it was, that is because every day I am with you, I am doing my unfinished business, to see you happy the way you were before, Davey, Brian's and my own death" said Owen telling her the truth, he had to admit to her, as she was only reason he had never left. He lent over the table and whispered something in her eyes, finally telling the truth, although he knew it would break her heart and his own. Hope nodded before holding her head down, her her phone out and sending a text message to Seth. As soon as she had done that her phone rang when she picked it up she was surprised at the voice on the other end and Owen had disappeared so she went back inside.

"Miss Hope are you okay, I detect you have been crying again. Mr Stark had been watching you though the camera's of the hotel and asked me to call you" said Jarvis, making Hope wonder why he was watching her. Erin and Drew just looked on confused.

"Yes Jarvis, I'm fine and why was dad watching me, Erin and Drew, it's not like we are going to commit mass murder or a robbery on the hotel" said Hope rather sarcastic making both of her friends smile at her. All of them were surprised when a familiar voice and an unexpected one answered.

"I am with your dad Hope, when I got your text, he got Jarvis to check up on you and hacked into the hotel camera's to watch your hotel room, to make sure you three are safe. Considering one of you is pregnant, one is one of my best friends girlfriend and the other is the daughter of a millionaire and my girlfriend, we can't take any chances and Dean, Roman, Edge and Christian are here too" said Seth surprising the girls who literately laughed at that one.

**Two Days Later **

When the three got back to Canada since Tony had a tower there, he had one in New York called Stark Tower, One in Mexico called Potts Tower and one in Canada called Hart Tower, the one in Canada was in Toronto. Hope had left the hotel early as they were all in Calgary, she left a note for everyone in the penthouse suite, so they knew where she was and sent a message to Bret so he knew what she was going to do and where she was too.

When she got to cemetery, she went to the little flower shop and got red roses and two cards, then she went on her way, she stopped at a place where you can leave flowers for any lost ones, she placed four red roses there with two cards. One of the cards said _To the Lo__o__se Cannon, flyin Brian Pillman, __gone but never forgotten. _The other one said _Davey Boy The British Bulldog, a lost legend remembered for ever. _After she had placed the cards and roses she went off to find Owen's final resting place.

When she got to where his final resting place was, she looked over the black granite gravestone, with two small ones, one each side of it. It was the one with the heart at the top with two wrestlers inside, signalling the Hart wrestling family, then it had his name in big white capital letters Owen James Hart, his date of birth and date of death, with a picture of him between the two. On the smaller ones in white letter was written _Oje Loves Dad_ and on the other was written _Athena Loves Dad, _ At the bottom of the main stone there was something that surprised Hope, the last verse of the poem she had written long ago and given to Bret was there. Underneath that was a heart with an arrow going through it with white writing saying. _Martha and Owen Forever. _Hope looked over the gravestone with tears in her eyes, and smiled a sad smile, remembering some of the memories they created together. The ghostly figure of Owen appeared next to her, looking over it too.

"Our family chain is broke. And nothing feels the same. But as God calls us one by one. The chain will be linked again" read Owen, looking to see Hope next to him, she looked around and smiled. "I have read that over and over again, always wondering if there was more to the poem that just the one verse, I never truly understood what it meant either" added Owen looking at Hope, he never knew she wrote the poem, where the verse was from.

"We little knew that day. God was going to call your name. In life we loved you dearly. In death we do the same. It broke our hearts to loose you. You did not go alone. For part of us went with you. The day God called you home. You left beautiful memories. Your love is still our guide. And although we can not see you. You are always at our side. Our family chain is broken. And nothing feels the same. But as God calls us one by one. The chain will be linked again" said Hope, remembering the entire poem, even if it had been sixteen years since she had written it, she turned to face Owen with the same sad smile she had before. "I wrote it for your funeral, but when I couldn't bring myself to go, Bret took the poem and asked Martha to incorporate it in some way, so she put the last verse on your gravestone" added Hope explaining that she had written the poem.

"Now I understand, and you're right our family chain has been broken, but one day when we are all together it will be linked once again, but until them, I will always be with you and be around to help you, even if I can never really touch you again" said Owen, just realising that Hope had considered her family broken when she lost him, as he was like a big brother to her, as she was like a little sister to him. After that Owen went and sat on the bench behind her and let her do what she had to even if he wasn't really ready to leave her side.

"Hey Owen, I came here today to let you find peace, the date is May 23rd 2015, sixteen years to the day that I lost you. I came here to say one final goodbye to you, like I have already done for Brian and Davey Boy" said Hope kneeling in front of his grave, with tears in over flowing fro her eyes, smearing her eye make up. "I wanted to say goodbye to you, and thank you for a lot of things you have done for me, even in death you are still being a big brother" added Hope, looking down before taking a deep breath and then continuing with what she was doing.

"Goodbye The Rocket Owen James Hart, and thank you for being there and for letting me into your family and being a big brother to me, and most of all thank toy for the memories and being an inspiration in my life. So here goes nothing. Goodbye Owen James Hart, find peace and remember I will always love and miss you forever. One more thing remember that you have never been forgotten by the world and you always will be my big brother, the person I looked up to or turned to for help, but now I have to do what is best for you, to let you find peace. Sleep well my big brother, we will see each other again, soon, but until then I love you always and forever. Go now and join Brian and Davey and all lost wrestlers that have passed on, see you soon" said Hope kissing her hand with tears running down her face, she placed the hand she kissed on his gravestone and slowly rose to her feet.

When she turned around she was met with the sight of Owen smiling a sad smile, with ghostly tears in his eyes as he looked at the girl that was once the little girl that had become like his little sister and part of the Hart Foundation. He walked up to her and stopped inches in front, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Hope, for everything you have done for me, supporting me in my matches, allowing me to be a big brother, coming in the ring with me to celebrate our win at In Your House: Canadian Stamped, escorting me and the others to the ring and supporting us whether we won or lost, but most of all for making sure nobody forgot. Goodbye Thirteenth Hart this is not our final goodbye and remember I will always be with and watching you, until the day you join me" said Owen kissing the top of her Hope's head, before walking over to his gravestone and smiling at her one last time before he faded into the light, leaving a tear ridden, Hope to watch.

After that Hope went and sat on the bench that was placed there in Owen's memory, she sat there hoping to feel his presences still even after she had just her last goodbye to him, or so she thought. About twenty minutes later, Seth found her and pulled her into his arms, he hugged her tightly as she let her tears fall freely, the pair of them were shortly joined by Bret who had got Hope's message and knew she needed cheering up, so when he got to them, they went to a place Hope used to go with the Hart Foundation and they told each other some memories and talked about their happy times.


	13. I'm Sorry

Six months later, four members of the group were all backstage of WWE Raw, Seth, Roman and Dean were still wrestling as The Shield, fighting against injustice. Drew had given birth to twins Luke and Lilly, Christian had since retired from wrestling to be with his family a little more. Roman had gotten married to his faïence, and Punk married AJ, AJ also become part of the group, becoming particularly close to Hope. Edge had become engaged to fellow wrestler Beth Phoenix and they were currently expecting their first child together. Erin and Dean had been dating a while, Erin was currently expecting their first child as she was four months pregnant. Hope and Seth were now married and also expecting their first child with Hope being eight months along, and Seth constantly asking if she was alright, Owen had kept his promise of never leaving and appeared at her wedding day, and the day she found she was pregnant, smiling the entire time and happy for the pair of them.

Today was a special show, Edge had been arranging for every legend of wrestling both alive and dead. He was going to be the host along with former tag team partner and brother in law Christian, and he had even convinced Hope to do the music, on the terms that she be escorted to the places she had to go, he had even convinced her to bring some of her friends from the music business, they had a bit of a shock when they found out she was pregnant, as they wasn't aware she was with anyone. Hope had asked Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Sleeping with Sirens and Pierce the Veil to come along to the show.

The Show started off with Edge and Christian introducing the show in the happy nature, they said what was to come and also said that they had some special guests. After that was Black Veil Brides preforming Fallen Angels and Mortician's Daughter, then Falling in reverse came on doing the song the legends chose I'm Not A Vampire. Pierce the Veil were after singing King For A Day, then Sleeping with Siren's doing Alone with MGK. In between all the music were matches, segments and promos. Nearer the end of the show, Edge and Christian came back and smiled at each other introducing Dark Angel. On the Titration appeared the start of a video.

"Yeah, you can be the greatest. You can be the best. You can be the King Kong banging on your chest. You can beat the world. You can beat the war. You can talk to God, go banging on his door. You can throw your hands up. You can beat the clock. You can move a mountain. You can break rocks. You can be a master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself. Standing in the hall of fame. And the world's gonna know your name. 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame. You can go the distance. You can run the mile. You can walk straight through hell with a smile. You can be the hero. You can get the gold. Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke. Yeah, do it for your people. Do it for your pride. How are you ever gonna know if you never even try? Do it for your country. Do it for your name. 'Cause there's gonna be a day...  
>When you're standing in the hall of fame. And the world's gonna know your name. Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame. Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion. On the walls of the hall of fame. Be students. Be teachers. Be politicians. Be preachers. Be believers. Be leaders. Be astronauts. Be champions. Be truth seekers. Be students. Be teachers. Be politicians. Be preachers. Be believers. Be leaders. Be astronauts. Be champions. Standing in the hall of fame. And the world's gonna know your name. 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame. You could be the greatest. You can be the best. You can be the King Kong banging on your chest. You could beat the world. You could beat the war. You could talk to God, go banging on his door. You can throw your hands up. You can beat the clock. You can move a mountain. You can break rocks. You can be a master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself. Standing in the hall of fame" Sang Hope, as pictures of all the legends in their day came up, if they had passed then it would say their name, date of birth and date of death with the era they were known for. If they were still alive then it would just say their name, what they championships they held or what they had done to become legends and the era they were known for.<p>

After the show Tony and Pepper who were with Erin and Drew joined Hope and Seth, Seth again asking how his eight month pregnant wife was doing, as well as kissing her softly and putting his hand on her stomach just in time to feel their daughter kick. Drew with Luke and Lilly in toe joined her friends with a smile at seeing them so happy together wishing the moment could last, Erin came along soon afterwards after exiting the bathroom, Dean hugged her straight away. Once everyone was there including Roman, CM Punk and AJ they all made their way back home. Since the show was in Toronto that night, they all went back to Hart Tower, Seth and Hope had the top floor as their apartment, Dean and Erin the floor below them, Christian and Drew had their own floor, as did Edge and Beth, there were several floor for different things but one especially for Roman, Punk, and AJ their friends.

Everyone decided what Cars to go in Seth and Hope decided to take a cab back home, where as Happy drove Pepper and Tony back, Roman went with Hope and Seth, as did Bret, where as Christian, Drew, Erin, Dean, Punk and AJ all took the mini van back to the tower. They all said their goodbyes for the time being and headed out. When the cab arrived to take Roman, Bret, Seth and Hope home, the driver said he was taking a short cut, which lead them through a rough part of town. The driver suddenly stopped when he come across a few gang members pointing guns and leading them to an abandoned warehouse. All four of the passengers were forced out of the cab, one of the members realising that Hope was pregnant, took her away from the three men and out of view, which didn't exactly go down well with Seth or Hope for that matter.

"Hey where are you taking my wife?" shouted Seth, the only reply he got was being punched in the ribs by one of the kidnappers, he was hoping with everything that they didn't do anything to her. "She's eight months pregnant for Christ sake, let me go to her" added Seth ignoring the pain in his ribs and attempting to get past them to his wife, but ended up being punched in the face, breaking his nose, by the same one that caught him the first time.

"You're not going anywhere, he is" said one of the capture, he seemed pretty muscular, as he pointed at Roman, who was lead away to where Hope was, she grabbed on to him as soon as she seen him, being scared to death. Roman doing the only thing he could do, trying to keep Hope calm so she didn't go into premature labour from all the stress she going through, he realised they were being held behind the creates just in front of where Seth and Bret were. Roman covered Hope's ears when he heard Seth getting beat up again. The man that was attacking Seth pulled out his gun and pointed it at him about to pull the trigger when the leader of the gang smacked his hand away just as he pulled the trigger, the rogue bullet hit the crates not to far from where he was standing.

Bret was already unconscious at the time, from taking a hard hit to the back of the neck and head, and Seth was barely able to see anything, all he could think off was Hope and her well being as well as their unborn child. Roman had also taken quite a beating trying to keep the gang members away from Hope, he stopped when he heard a gun shot, when he looked around, nothing seemed to be wrong. He went and checked on Hope, and to his horror the rogue bullet had passed straight through the crates and hit her in the lower stomach, she collapsed and hit her head and she fell to the floor. All the gang members ran away after that, as well as the taxi driver. Seth was checking on Bret when he heard Roman.

"Seth buddy, get your arse here now, Hope needs you" shouted Roman, Seth came straight away with Bret who had regained consciousness. He ran straight to Hope when he seen her on the floor with Roman pressing his hand over her stomach, when he got closer, he realised she was bleeding. "There is an ambulance on the way, they should be here in a few minutes" said Roman grabbing Seth's hands and placing them over her wound and going to Bret, Seth had tears in his eyes at the thought of loosing either his wife, or daughter, or even worse both.

"Hope look at me, your going to be okay, everything is going to be okay" said Seth, trying to reassure himself as well as Hope, "Hey hows little miss in there doing?" asked Seth, just hoping they would both survive, he didn't want to loose his wife, or his child, Hope meant the world to him, and he was over the moon when she told him she was pregnant they had both agreed to keep it a secret. She was two months gone when she went on the girls retreat with Erin and Drew.

"She's kicking, a fighter just like her daddy" said Hope with tears in her eyes, she didn't want to say what she was going to because she knew he would be more worried than he already was. "Seth I'm going cold" she said, Seth responded by keeping a hand on her wound and pulling her into his lap, hugging her to keep her warm as best he could.

"She's a fighter just like me and she will be a heart breaker just like you" said Seth imaging what his daughter would look like, her mothers black hair and beauty, as well as sense of humour and he could just picture her with Hope's style, then she would have his tanned skin, and eye colour, along with maybe blond in her hair with his sense of humour too, she would have both of their talents and music taste. He also imagined her as a bit of a rebel. "What do you imagine her to be like when she is older?" asked Seth trying to keep Hope talking as much as possible, to keep her awake.

"To have both of our music taste, and sense of humour. She would have you tanned skin, eye colour and hight, as well as your passion for wrestling, my hair colour, and build, as well as my looks and passion for music and for her family, pets and people she loves" said Hope imagining their daughter the same way Seth was, he hugged her tighter, still feeling their unborn daughter kick. The ambulance finally arrived and took Hope to the hospital first, Seth went with her at Bret's request, and Roman went with Bret. When they got there, Hope was take straight to the emergency room, where as Seth, Roman and Bret were taken to be checked out, Seth had to have staples in his head, and his fingers tapped together where he had broken them, as well as his ribs tapped up. Roman had a few stitches above his left eye, and was given antibiotics to numb the pain as was Seth. Bret was checked out, and was cleared with a concussion, he went and joined Roman and Seth in the waiting room for news on Hope.

"Hey Pepper it's Seth, you, Tony and the guys need to get down to the general hospital, the cab driver was in with a gang and took us, Hope was taken away with Roman where as me and Bret were beaten" said Seth listening to Pepper's concerned voice. She was worrying like anything, at what could have possibly happened. "Bret and me were beaten up. I got the worst of it for trying to get to Hope, Roman got it from protecting Hope. One of the gang members tried to shoot me, but the leader pushed him as he pulled the trigger, the bullet went towards the area where Hope and Roman were and it hit her in the lower stomach, she is in the emergency room now" said Seth with tears in his eyes, as he explained what happened. Pepper reply and then hung up. A nurse came out of the emergency room soon after with a clip board.

"Hope Rollins" said the nurse, she smiled at the three stood around here but particularly looked at Seth, as Hope had described him to her so she knew which one she was going to talk to. She turned to Seth, "Your wife is having an emergency C section, she has also asked for you" said the nurse Seth followed her when she started to walk again, he put on all the things he was given and then went into the operating room. A doctor lead him over to Hope's side where he took hold of her hand squeezing it gently and smiled at her. Hope smiled back, wanting to laugh at him, but kept it to herself.

A few minutes after Seth went into the operating room, Pepper had turned up with Tony, Erin, Dean, AJ, Punk, Drew, Edge, Christian and Beth. Bret explained what was going on, and that Seth was currently with her. Tony's phone began to ring to his annoyance, but with courage from Pepper he answered it, walking outside.

"What is it Cap?" asked Tony showing his emotions through his voice, there was a mix of worry annoyance, and tears in his voice, he listened to what Cap had to say. "Right now my daughter is more important, than Fury so tell him I'm not going to be there" answered Tony, making it clear he was going to stay with his family. "No she hasn't gone into labour, the taxi driver was in line with some gang members, took Hope, Bret, Seth and Roman, the boys were beaten, and one tried to shoot Seth, but the leader pushed him as he shot the gun, the bullet hit Hope in the lower stomach, she is having an emergency C section now" said Tony, Cap replied with something then hung up, he went back inside, to see Seth standing there, with tears in his eyes and holding something.

"Seth" said Tony walking closer to see he was holding his baby girl in his arms, she had Seth's eyes, and skin tone, but Hope's smile. The nurse had wrapped her in a black blanket to keep her warm before handing her over to her father, and asked to return to the waiting room while they finished with Hope, Hope of course got to hold her daughter. "She's beautiful" was all that Tony could say, he was happy his granddaughter was healthy and finally with them, but also worried at what had become of the Hope.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the avengers arrived, to support Tony and his family, Seth was still holding his new born daughter, getting used to being a father, and holding her in his arms. He smiled when she looked up at him and smiled. Bruce Banner went over to him, to check that baby girl was okay, and that the doctors had done everything properly. A few minutes later a doctor come out, the one that was operating on Hope, he had sorrow in his eyes, that he had to be the one to tell her family, when everyone seen him they walked up to him.

"I'm sorry there is only 10% chance" said the doctor, with the sorrow in his eyes.

**Dun Dun Der what has happened to Hope, will she survive or does she die. Find out in the next chapter, and also find out what the name of Seth and Hope's daughter is.**


	14. Saraya Victoire Rollins

"I'm sorry there is only 10% chance, she will be able to conceive again" said the doctor finishing what he had started to say. Seth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Tony wiped a hand over his face, in relief that she would survive, and Pepper went over to Seth, giving him a hug and her granddaughter a kiss on the head, smiling at both. The doctor walked away after telling them the room number.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Pepper, looking at her granddaughter, who was looking around trying to smile at different people, and moving around like she was trying to get comfortable. Seth looked at her for a few minutes in admiration, that she was his, and at how beautiful she is, Roman and Dean stood to the side of him, watching the new born girl, wiggling around in her fathers arms.

"I don't know, think I will talk to Hope about that so we can decide together" replied Seth, not taking his eyes of his daughter. He noticed that she was how he imagined her, he was also happy that both his daughter and wife survived the incident, and that it had made him appreciate every moment he had with them.

"Congrats buddy, your going to have a lot of sleepless nights heading your way" said Roman speaking from experience. He chuckled at the look on Seth's face and the one that appeared on Dean's as Dean was going to get the same in about five months time. He knew that Seth imagined his daughter as a rebel, if that was the case, she would be fussy, keep her parents up all night, and make a little scene to get the attention of both parents. It was a good job Seth had a few months off, to help Hope deal with their unnamed daughter. After that at Pepper encouragement Seth went to Hope's room with their daughter in his arms. He smiled when seen her smiling at him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Seth, walking to her bed side and passing their baby girl to her, hugging her and kissing her on the lips softly. He also noticed how their daughter never cried while in the arms of ever of her parents. She smiled at how calm she was.

"I feel thinner than before, and a little sore, warning never going through child birth again and yes the doctors told me" replied Hope, smiling at the look of his face, "What are we going to call her?" she asked, wondering what Seth had in mind, as she had a few names, all she knew is she wanted something that was unique, as the situation she was born was unique.

"I was thinking you name her first name, and I do her middle name" replied Seth, just happy that he got to keep his wife and daughter, that his world wouldn't shattered. Hope smiled at him then returned her gaze back to her daughter that was lying in her arms. "I was thinking her middle name should be Victoire, the French for victory, since she is unique and beautiful" said Seth. Saying his idea, for her middle name, Hope smiled and nodded at him.

"I like it, she is our victory, since she perfect, and how we imagined her" said Hope, as their daughter made a noise like she was approving to the middle name, making both Hope and Seth laugh at her, being proud parents. "Saraya Victoire Rollins" added Hope, as the baby girl in her arms made another happy noise, again like she was approving to the chosen name.

"I think she approves" said Seth, again hugging Hope and as Saraya reach up, like she was trying to get hold of them. Seth placed on his hands near her, as he was doing so, she was wrapped her tiny hands around his fingers, as she smiled up at him, like she was pulling him closer to her. "Saraya Victoire I think that is a really unique name and one that suits her. After all she is the daughter of a singer/song writer and a professional wrestler" said Seth, he loved her name, and didn't really care if Hope could conceive again. After a few minutes, Saraya fell asleep and Seth placed her in the cot that was by the side of the bed.

"Hope are you okay?" asked Seth noticing Hope had tears in her, eyes, he sat on the end of her bed, carefully pulling her closer to him, hugging her gently so he didn't pull her stitches out. He smiled at her when he pulled away. She also nodded as to answer his question.

"It's just hit me that there isn't a good chance I can't conceive again, at least now I know how mom felt when she was told she would never be able to have children" said Hope, Seth responded by putting his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears, he kissed her on the lips before smiling at her.

"Hey, Pepper did have a child admittedly adopted but she got you and she named you Hope because that what she saw you as. Her new hope of having a child with the man she loves" said Seth taking hold of her hands looking into her eyes with love in his. "Who cares if there is only 10% chance of being able to conceive again. You carried our beautiful Saraya for eight months and brought her into this world after an incident that could have killed the pair of you. So in my eyes, it's better not being able to conceive again and keeping you by my side, than losing you to death" added Seth being honest he would rather had Hope by his side and one child that not have Hope at all.

After few minutes later, Roman and Dean walked in holding something and explained that Pepper and Tony sent Christian and Drew home to the twins, they sent Edge and Beth home to get some rest, and attempted to get Erin to leave, but she adamant that she wasn't going to leave, regardless if she was four months pregnant.

"Hey so hows the new parents doing" asked Roman, smiling at the pair, and at their little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully in her cot. "Have you guys got a name for her yet?" he added, happy to see two of his friends happy. He also had a little bag that was from Edge and Beth, where as Dean also had two one from Christian and Drew, and the other from him and Roman, Erin had the one from her, but she would come in later.

"We are doing fine, and her name is Saraya Victoire, you can hold her if you want to" said Hope, Roman gave the little bag to Seth, and with his approval picked Saraya up, she seemed even smaller in his arms. Seth looked in the little bag finding a congratulations card, in there with baby clothing in black for Saraya to were, there was also a gift voucher for Mother Care in there too. Dean went and sat with Seth at the end of the bed, curious about the choice of name.

"Unique name, how did you come up with it?" asked Dean out of curiosity giving the other bag to Seth. Who looked in with interest finding another congratulations card, a little blanket saying___I'm a Dark Angel and Shield's Girl. _There was also a little stuffed toy in there, in the shape of a hound. Hope giggled at the pair of them. Knowing what the hound was standing for.

"Hope named her first name, and little miss over there made a happy noise like she was approving of it, and I came up with Victoire, it's French for victory, and considering everything both girls have been through, I would say it's a victory to have them both here" said Seth explaining the name, both Roman and Dean agreed, the circumstances in which Saraya was born, and the possibility of loosing her mother, as well was defiantly a victory.

"Nice idea for the mini hound toy, referring to Seth being her father, who is one of the hounds of justice" said Hope smiling at that picking up on what it meant straight away, she placed the toy in the cot, so when Saraya was placed back in there she would have something to cuddle up to. She also folded up the blanket ready to use, to her keep warm. Seth carefully took his daughter from Roman and went to change her into some clothes, thankful for a nurse putting her in a nappy. When he returned, he was holding her in his arms, smiling down at her, she really did resemble both her parents but more Hope.


	15. 17 Years Later

Seventeen years later, saw the little group, in different places. AJ and Punk had two children together and were living in Chicago, Illinois. Their children were called Jack and Cheyenne. Roman had gotten married to his faïence, and was inducted into the hall of fame with the rest of The Shield, he still lived in Pensacola, Florida, and stayed in contact with his Shield buddies along with others like Punk and AJ, Edge and of course Christian. Edge and Beth were happy with the four children they had the youngest been ten years old. Their children were called Lyra, Lucy, Liam, Levi. They liked the names that began with L for some reason. Christian and Drew, had three children together, the twins Luke and Lilly, as well as their baby sister Savannah. Dean and Erin had two children together one of each, the oldest JJ who was seventeen like, Luke, lilly, Lyra, Savannah and of course Saraya. And their youngest Katherine, was sixteen, like Lucy and Liam.

Seth and Hope, weren't able to have any more children, but they didn't mind as long as they had Saraya Victoire and each other. They spent their time running their own business and raising Saraya with love and respect, teacher her all the morals they were taught. Seth had stayed in contact with Dean and Roman, even know the Shield broke up in a bad way, they stayed friends. Seth had hope were now the owners of Stark Industries. After Tony and Pepper stepped down from the post. Seth and Hope also helped others, and did charity work.

Lyra, Lucy, Liam and Levi all had blond hair, the girls had blue eyes where as the boys had brown eyes. Lyra was currently in school, the same one in which her father, her uncle, her aunt and their friends went to, she was a girly girl, and loved to hang out with her friends, she was a little jealous of Saraya, as she got VIP tickets to live WWE shows with her parents. Lucy was a bit of a tomboy, never wearing skirts of shorts, at a push she would wear a dress, but other than that she would be in tank tops and combats or skinny jeans. Liam and Levi, were the identical twins, who both had a passion for the job the parents did, watching it on TV and always asking to go to live shows, they also saw Erin, Dean, Hope and Seth as aunts and uncles, as they were so close and the owners of the building they lived in.

JJ and Katherine were similar in so many ways, and were best friends with Savannah and Saraya. JJ wouldn't one pick on his little sister, and was always teacher her different things and encouraging her to do things, and be proud that she was smart., he was also a keen wrestling fan, and enjoyed watching all of his dads old matches. He was a big fan of The Shield just like Katherine. Katherine had her mothers red hair, and her fathers green eyes, she was smart, and loved her brother, she also encouraged him to follow his dreams of becoming a professional wrestler just as their father Dean Ambrose once was.

Luke, had drown hair, and had his fathers build, but had the kindness and the gentle nature of his mother, he was very protective of Lilly and Savannah, scaring off anyone who wanted to go out with them, he was one of the best wrestlers on the school team, like JJ wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps of one days becoming a professional wrestler. Lilly, was studding to become a fashion designer, but also admired Hopes music and studied music too, she often spent time with Savannah and Saraya. She was also a protective older sister, and a loving one, she cared more about the people around her than herself. Savannah, she had Drew's brown hair, like Lilly did, and the wrestling gene, she loved it, and had all the DVDs, magazines, posters of her favourite superstars and divas, and some limited edition merchandise. She was a true fan.

Saraya, was now seventeen, she had her fathers brown eyes, tanned skin, but her mothers hair colour and beauty. She was the spitting image of Hope. She was appreciative of everything she got and never demanded anything, she loved all her friends and family, but especially her parents. She had both of their sense of humour and music taste, she wanted to become a wrestler and a singer when she was older, her choice for family bounding was going to WWE like Hope had done with Tony years before. She had Hopes, style, and make up sense, and still had the little stuffed hound from when she was a baby, saying it was her favourite teddy. Around her room were different posters of wrestlers, designs of ring gear, photo's of when she was growing up, and some of when her parents were younger. She also had song lyrics she had written and poems, as well as quotes from everyone she holds dear.

On the far wall above her desk were the pictures of the people she loves, there was the picture that Melanie took of her parents, one of Seth when he was younger, one of Hope with the Hart Foundation in 1997, The Shield, Erin and Drew, Pepper and Tony, all the avengers, oddly one of Owen, Bret, Davey, Jim and Brian together as a team, and her personal favourite was one with Roman, his wife, Jo-Jo, Erin, Dean, JJ, Katherine, Lucy, Liam, Lyra, Levi, Edge, Beth, Christian, Drew, Luke, Lilly, Savannah, AJ, Punk, Jack, Cheyenne, Pepper, Tony, Seth, Hope and herself in front of the tower, taken by Happy, that was the day they were all reunited, and had a mini celebration.

On the walls around her bed were the quotes from each grown up she loved. Roman, Dean, Erin, Drew, Edge, Christian, Beth, AJ, Punk, Tony, Pepper, Happy, Seth and Hope, there was even one from Jarvis.

"Be strong, have courage and believe in yourself, and you will get through anything – Roman Reigns".

"Live life to the fullest, follow your dreams, love with your heart and there will be no regrets – Dean Ambrose".

"Changing something is better than changing noting, so start with the little things and the others will follow – Erin Sambell".

"Follow your heart and your questions will be answered – Drew Copeland".

"Live life on the edge, like every day is your last, and enjoy it, you never know when things could take a turn for the worst – Adam Copeland (Edge)".

"Working hard in school, will pay off when it comes to your dreams, and not matter what we are always here for you – Christian".

"Just be you through life, not who others want you to be – Beth Phoenix".

"Embrace who you are, follow your dreams and heart, and one day you will rule the world – AJ Lee".

"Be the best you can be, help your loved ones, and be support them in their decisions even when you don't agree with them – CM Punk".

"Your the daughter of a princess, you are the next generation, change the little things and big things will happen – Tony Stark".

"Ask for help when you need it, give chances to those who deserve it, love those around you, and some day your dreams will come true – Pepper Potts".

"Happiness is not brought, it's not destined, it's a way of life, one that has been given to you, by all those who love you, cherish them, and their memories forever – Happy".

"Saraya Victoire, born with everything and demanded nothing, but that what every other child around her should have, love of her family and help when need, just remember to give second chances, just one more time and there will be nothing to worry about ever – Seth Rollins".

"Believe in yourself, have faith in your dreams, support your loved ones even when you don't agree, just be there when they fall, and take joy in knowing who you are, big things don't matter, it's the little things that count – Hope Hart".

"Embrace who you are, accept when things don't go as planned, and have hope everything will be okay soon – Jarvis" were the quotes she had on the wall, but she also had five more, the ones that her mother had in the little black book with the broken spine.

"Gone are the days of summer, something I will never will want to change, and why would I want? Just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chances to shine and be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will be watching no matter what time of day it is or where we are – Brian Pillman SR"

"It's not who we are that matters, it's what we do, we could try and change the world or just simply be there for someone, be a role model, an older sibling, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, just remember the hardest decisions in life are the ones that count – Jim Neidhart"

"Time is something we should treasure, not something to just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, friends and with fans that become like family like sweet little Hope – Davey Boy Smith"

"Follow your dreams with passion, and you will find what you are looking for, follow then with love for what your doing and your questions will be answered. By being yourself and not who others want you to be, is the best way to follow the path you have chosen, just be there for the people you live when they need you, and be a role model while fulfilling your dreams and you wont have any regrets – Bret Hart"

"There are some-things in this world that can't be explained and some-things that don't need explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet no matter what Thirteen Hart these memories are for you to cherish forever – Owen Hart"

Saraya's favourite quote was the one that her mother had written into the little black book with the broken spine, the one she wrote when Owen Hart, Brian Pillman Senior and Davey Boy Smith were alive, Saraya, had always imagine what it would be like to have met them, and what they were live, the pictures, videos and YouTube matches weren't really much to go, but she enjoyed going through them.

"Memories are what we leave behind, Memories are what are remembered, Memories are where we will live forever, Memories will never die – Hope Hart" was Saraya's favourite quote as she believes it is true, she had heard stories of people that had passed on that she never met, but knew that some of them were memories, she loved to hear the stories of those who had gone before her, as they gave her the inspiration she need, and also wanted.


	16. Alternative Ending PT1

**Hey Guys, I have technically finished this story, but just for those who might not have liked the ending to the story and for my own sake, this is going to be an alternative ending. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry there is only 10% chance that she will survive, she's lost too much blood, combined with the shock of what happened, as sent her body into overdrive" said the doctor almost finishing what he had said, he knew those who were close to her weren't going to like the fact there was a less chance she was going to survive especially since she would be leaving behind a husband and newborn daughter. "She has been placed on a life support machine, you can go and see her" said the doctor finally finishing what he had said, knowing it wasn't what her family wanted to hear, by the looks of their faces. Tony looked on with tears in his eyes just thinking life was unfair to him, when he was younger and his parents were taken away from him, and now Hope would be too, he went over to Pepper who had fallen to the floor after her legs turned to jelly, letting her tears run freely, she didn't want to loose her little girl, just when things were getting better for Hope fate deals her a bad hand and it is all taken away from them. Seth on the other hand looked at his unnamed little daughter wiggling in his arms, smiling a sad smile at her, thinking of how it was a miracle she was in his arms, after everything that happened, Hope was right she was a fighter just like him.<p>

"What are you going to call her?" said the whispering voice of Erin, clearly tear ridden, that her best friend had a small chance of survival, she also thought how unfair it was that her baby daughter would never get to meet her mother, only having what people say, photographs and video as a way to get to know who she is, and Hope's music. Seth looked around at Erin wrapped up tightly in Dean's arms, with tears smudging her make up, it was clear that Dean had been crying to, Seth smiled a sad smile, having no idea what to call the little girl that was now comfortable in his arms, he looked at Erin and then to his daughter then back at Erin, his eyes sparkling from the tears, that were threatening to fall.

"When me and Hope were talking about names, she said she like the name Saraya" said Seth clearly trying to be strong and hold back his tears, he suddenly felt the small hands of AJ wrap around him, he smiled at her although sad and continued with what he was saying. "So her name will be Saraya Hope Rollins, a name we both liked, then in honour of her loving mother, and then my last name" added Seth, letting everyone know the name of his little girl, and why he had chosen the name, everyone nodded agreeing with the name, the little girl in his arms made a little noise like she was approving of the name that was chosen for her, and tried to smile at her daddy.

"It's a beautiful name for her, and one that is unusual, a fitting name" said Drew finally speaking up, not be able to believe that when she seen Hope with Seth at the arena earlier in the night, it was going to be the last time she seen her happy, wrapped in Seth's arms, his hands on her stomach as little Saraya kicked. Pepper walked over to Seth and Saraya hugging Seth and kissing her grand-daughter on the head, making a silent promise to herself, and to little Saraya, something she would keep no matter what. Tony followed behind her watching as Saraya tried her hardest to smile, and make everyone happy as they all seemed a little sad.

"Go to her" suddenly said Roman, who seemed to be the only one with the guts to say what everyone was thinking, he knew that Seth wanted to go to her, to be with her, and tell her the name of their little girl, and how much he loved her, like they all did. "Tell her we all love her and the name of your daughter." added Roman, like everyone else smiling a sad smile, at the loss they were about to suffer but happy that Saraya had survived the tragic incident that killed her mother. Seth nodded smiling back and walking away to the hospital room that they were all told Hope would be in, but before he went, as he knew their wasn't much time left, he placed his beautiful baby girl into the arms of her grand-mother knowing she would be safe there.

"Hope, I know you can hear me, so I just want to let you our little girl is healthy you were right she is a fighter, I have named her Saraya Hope Rollins, Saraya as that was the name we both decided on, Hope in honour of you her amazing mother, who will always love her, and Rollins my part in the whole thing" said Seth holding the hand of his wife, listening to the beeps of her heart rate and noticing them get slower, he knew what was going to happen, so he carefully lifted her uncoincious form and sat behind her placing her head and upper body on his lap, hugging her think of the happy times they had together. "I love you Hope, I always will, so I promise you, that I raise our daughter with love and respect, I promise you I will never let her wonder who her mother was and tell her about you everyday, and also how much you love her" said Seth making the finally promises to Hope and he heard the constant beep signalling her heart was no longer beating, he kissed her on the forehead continuing to hug her, when the doctor came into switch the machine off. Pepper and Tony soon come in followed by the others, seeing Seth hugging the lifeless form of Hope, refusing to let her go.

"No, my baby girl" said Tony, with tears falling from his eyes, as he took hold of her hand, knowing her was never going to see her smile again, or hear her sing or even laugh, he knew she still had her life to live, hell she had a whole new chapter to add, as she was the mother to a gorgeous baby daughter, and the loving and supportive wife of a professional wrestler, as well as the friend that was always there, a role model to young people who loved her music, and all round nice person who bad things happened to. Tony started to remember some-things about when she was younger, the smile on Pepper's face when he brought her home, with the adoption papers fully signed, that was the happiest day of his life, the day he and the love of his life had a child together, although she was the daughter of his former employee and friend who's wife died due to complications of childbirth and he died just hours after her birth from cancer, Rhys had asked Tony to take care of his little girl, make sure she was loved, so the best way Tony could think of staying true to the promise was to adopt her himself with Pepper.

* * *

><p>A few days after Hope's death and everyone was back at the tower, arranging her funeral, and doing other things too, Seth, Tony, Pepper, Erin, Drew and Bret were arrangering everything for her funeral, the music to be played, who would be invited, the people to be speaking, whether she would be cremated or buried, all the small details, that they think would be fitting for her funeral. Edge and Christian with the help of Roman and Dean, finished her autobiography, asking for help when they needed it and changing to the title of it to something else, something that would explain her journey a little more than the original title. AJ and Punk with the help of Beth got in contact with the record labels and charities she worked with, informing them of what had happened, accepting their condolences. Where as Bret had gotten Natalya, Tyson and David to inform her close friends in the music world of what had happened, and when the funeral would be, after all she was close friends with several different acts in the music world.<p>

As the all did their little tasks, Happy was in her bedroom, looking over the wall of momentums, smiling at everything that was on their, there were pictures of her when she was younger, when she first learnt to walk and said her first words, there were pictures of different people that meant something to her, there was Owen with the words Big Brother above it and rest in peace below it, there was one of Bret again with Big Brother on it, Davey Boy Smith, Brian Pillman, and Jim Neidhart that said Friends above it and on two of them Rest In Peace, there were also pictures of her with different wrestlers, her first wrestling ticket, and concert ticket as the dark angel, pictures of The Shield, and Drew with Erin, Edge and Christian, Edge and Beth, Drew and Christian, Erin and Dean, Punk and AJ, Roman and his lovely wife and daughter, not forgetting Tony and Pepper, as well as to his surprise one of him that said best uncle ever on it, he smiled at that, never thinking she saw him that way, then there was one of her and Seth on their wedding day, there were other things as well like her drawings, as well as poems and of course her song lyrics, that she had written and had been proud of. There was something he was going to miss about her, her always smiling face and her happiness whenever she achieved something, like when she was signed to a record label that first time, she practically ran around the house, or rather dancing at what had happened, and how she had got signed to the best record company for a rock star, then near the bottom where pictures of her rock star friends, there was pictures of Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse, Kellin Quinn from Sleeping with Sirens, Vic Fuentes from Pierce The Veil, Machine Gun Kelly (MGK), Jerry Horton and Jacoby Shaddix from Papa Roach, and of course Black Veil Brides, all of them smiling happily at her for the pictures she had taken.

* * *

><p>A week later it was Hope's funeral, it was a warm day for the time of the year, and today would have been her birthday, since she loved the outdoors so much, the members arranging her funeral put it as one to take place outdoors. There was a stage with a podium on it, with a little screen behind where people would come to say their speeches and a video of her would be played that was created especially for this occasion. Her black casket was to the left of the stage with red, blue and rare black roses on it as well as picture of her on the top, and her name in flowers at the foot on the casket. Everyone who was invited had arrived and taken the seats that were assigned to them, the people who would be speaking at the front and close family and friends and others in the remaining seats and some standing too, out of respect for her fans, Pepper, Tony and Seth had allowed the press to be there as long as the showed respect and didn't ask stupid question, interrupt the funeral or disrespect her in anyway.<p>

"Hope Hart Rollins, was my only child, she was a joy to know, she had a smile that could light up a room and a heart that was bigger that the world, she was willing to help anyone who needed it and put the happiness of those she loved in front of her own, she would help even when she was going through a tough time, and loved everyone of her fans whether she met them or not, she even supported several charities like S.O.P.H.I.E Lancaster Foundation, The Owen Hart Foundation or one that meant a lot to her Make a Wish foundation, because she knew she was making a difference. I remember one time with Make a Wish foundation, she got a phone call from them, saying a young girl who was terminally ill who had two months to live made a wish to meet Dark Angel, so the next day she travelled to England and brought the little girls wish true, at her birthday party, she did the little girls favourite songs and took pictures with her, she brought the young girls wish true, although she was upset when she was informed the girl had died a week later, Hope wrote and dedicated a song to that young girl. Hope was most loving person I have come across, she never demanded or expected anything, instead she asked and was appreciative of things and loved everyone around her" said Tony making the opening speech about his only daughter on what she was like especially with the young girl called Tara that she brought the wish true of meeting The Dark Angel. "Here is a video from her fans around the world, edited and put together by Drew and Erin, this video contains content from all fan made video's" added Tony as a song began to play along with the video.

There's gotta be another way out  
>I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt<br>I've tried forever getting out on my own.  
>But every time I do this my way<br>I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
>I lay my troubles down<br>I'm ready for you now.

Bring me out  
>Come and find me in the dark now<br>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
>I don't wanna fight alone any-more<br>Bring me out  
>From the prison of my own pride<br>My God  
>I need a hope I can't deny<br>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

Every little thing that I've known is every thing I need to let go  
>You're so much bigger than the world I have made<br>So I surrender my soul  
>I'm reaching out for your hope<br>I lay my weapons down  
>I'm ready for you now.<p>

Bring me out_  
><em>Come and find me in the dark now_  
><em>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_  
><em>I don't wanna fight alone any-more_  
><em>Bring me out_  
><em>From the prison of my own pride_  
><em>My God_  
><em>I need a hope I can't deny_  
><em>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

I don't wanna be incomplete  
>I remember what you said to me<br>I don't have to fight alone

Bring me out_  
><em>Come and find me in the dark now_  
><em>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_  
><em>I don't wanna fight alone any-more_  
><em>Bring me out_  
><em>From the prison of my own pride_  
><em>My God_  
><em>I need a hope I can't deny_  
><em>In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own

There were pictures of her, when she was younger, growing up, with her friends, and in the small group, as well as with her parents and Happy, and of course the pictures of her with different wrestlers both past and present. There was video clips of her meeting different fans and taking pictures with, on tour with different bands and what she was like backstage, interview clips, on stage, as well as videos of what she was like when she wasn't at home or on tour, when she was with the foundations, and doing her daily exercises like her morning run, and getting on plans and placing her things in rental cars.

"Hope was the most kindest person, I have ever met she supported me when I came out prison, she convinced me I was still wanted in the music world, and that I still had the talent and the will to do it even if I couldn't return to my old band, so she gave me the idea of starting my own band again, Falling in Reverse. So I wanted to say thank you to her, she didn't have to be there for me and support me the way she did, but if she didn't then I would have given up on rejoining the music world and there would never been Falling in Reverse. She was a great friend, it didn't matter if she was on stage with you or backstage, she was willing to help with any situation, because that is the type of person she was, one to help when someone needed it, not turn away and ignore the situation, she will be missed by everyone who knew her in the music world and of course by her loyal fans who helped create the awesome video just played" said Ronnie, wiping away his tears, that the one person that was determined not to let him give up on his dreams was now the one lying in the casket, he loved her like a sister, she was always there whenever he need someone to comfort him. He turned and walked off the stage stopping at her casket, smiling at the picture of her and placing a little charm next to the picture, before smiling again and returning to his seat

"Hope, when someone says that word most people think of having faith in something, but in the case of everyone here, we think of the 26 year old who was the close friend of Drew Copeland and Erin Ambrose, as well as Christian and Edge, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, as well as most bands here, the daughter of Billionaire couple Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, as well as the wife of Seth Rollins and the mother of Saraya. So when someone says the word hope to us we think of the talented, beautiful 26 year old women with raven black hair, pale skin, grey/blue eyes, and a heart of gold, and not forgetting the smile that could brighten anyone's day up" said Jacoby, being truthful before stepping aside and letting Jerry say something about their lost friend.

"This is to Hope, we know that your no longer with us, but you have given each one of us something to remember, you love has helped some many people through their tough times, and I know you will watch over every single one of us who loved you, whether you knew them or not, your a person that everyone should know of, and one that the world will miss greatly. See you soon Hope and while the sun shines on us, we know it is you smiling down upon us, proud of what we do everyday in your memory" said Jerry, directing his message to Hope instead of at the audience. Then both Jerry and Jacoby kissed there right hand pointing up to the sky, like they were directing it to her, sending a kiss her way.

After most of the ones to have a speech had said what they wanted to say, there was only two left to go, Seth and Pepper, Seth has tears in his eyes, knowing she had made an impact on so many people, but felt like the luckiest man alive, as she could have married anyone she wanted to, but chose to settle with him, and although he hasn't got her by his side any-more she left him with a piece of her, Saraya.

"On November 27th 1988, when Tony returned home, he said to me he had a special surprise, but he also sounded upset over something. When I met him in the living room, he held a baby girl in his arms, she had big blue/grey eyes, and pale skin, then he told me she was ours, I was completely surprised, he said that his close friend and former employee Warren, she was his daughter but his wife had died in childbirth and then Warren had died a few hours later from cancer, Warren had asked Tony to make sure she was loved and happy, so he explained the best way he could think of was to adopted her and raise her as if she was our daughter. So I named her Hope as she was my hope in having children with the man I love. She turned out to be loving and caring although she her heart was torn apart when three people in the wrestling world she met and loved died. She helped people when they need it, and supported her friends, family, fans and charities. Some of the people she helped were in life threatening danger, so when she was touring around the area she would taken them with her out of harms way. Then on February 14th 2015 she married Seth Rollins, who with the help of her friends helped her through a tough time, he went with her to say one final goodbye to Brain Pillman Senior and Owen Hart, and was there when she said one last goodbye to Davey Boy Smith. November 19th 2015 she was involved in an incident and was shot, November 20th 2015 she brought my beautiful grand-daughter and Seth's and her only child into this world, an hour and a half later, she pasted away, bring sorrow on all those who knew her, but also in her 26 years on this world she left a lasting mark on the people she touched with her unusual light, she made people believe there was good when everything seemed bad, there was light at the end of the tunnel. So to my daughter Hope, I love you as everyone here does, and we know you will watch over us, like Jacoby said, when the sun shines on us we will know it is you smiling down and are happy with what we have done. No matter what we will never let the world forget you" said Pepper, crying by the end of her speech, she hated fate right now, it was supposed to be children burring their parents not the other way around, like she and Tony were having to do right now.

"When I first met Hope, I was surprised at how different she was to all the others I had met, Edge and Christian had continuously told Roman, Dean, Punk and myself about her the entire flight to Toronto. The impression I got of her from what they were saying was that she wore lots of make up, and was only interested in music for the money, they never told me about her passion to help people, or who her parents were, but when I met her, she was the opposite from how I thought she would be, he only wore lip balm and eye make up, when I found out she was The Dark Angel, I was surprised as that was one artist known for doing her music because she love it, and to help people, a singer who cared more for the fans that the money, when we started dating I had messages from fans saying I wasn't right for her, that we would never last, then at Wrestle-mania 30 I asked her the question every man dreads, I proposed to her, she put me through hell that day put said yes. I remember when she told me she was pregnant, I was so happy because it meant we would have a family together, we both agreed to keep a secret until we were ready to tell people, then the day Saraya was born, it was both the best day of my life because I finally got to meet my daughter, instead of feeling her kick when I put my hands of Hope's stomach, or talking to her when I was with her mummy, she was in my arms, but it was also the worst day because I lost Hope, she died in my arms, after I had told her that our daughters name and how much I loved Hope, I made her a promise that day, that intend on keeping" said Seth, wiping away his tears noticing Pepper with little Saraya on her lap, she had those big brown eyes, that would capture anyone's heart. "I would like to read a poem Hope write along time ago when she lost someone close to her. We little knew that day, god was going to call your name. In life we loved you dearly, in death we do the same. It broke our hearts to lose you, for you did not go alone, the day god called you home. You left beautiful memories, your love is still our guide. And although we can not see you, you are always at our side. Our family chain is broken, but as god calls us one by one. The chain will be linked again" said Seth holding onto her wedding and engagement ring, as well as the pink and black bracelet she once wore. He only wished she could be here to watch their daughter grow up, to get to know her, and be at his side, instead he knew she would be watching everyone of them, from her place with the angels.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Justkimmy for your review on this story, so that was part one of the alternative ending, let me know what you think. As usual No Copyright intended. I only own Drew, Erin, Hope and Saraya, and any child name that was mentioned, all other rights go to the respected owners. <strong>


End file.
